Passé Cliché
by Adobo-chan
Summary: A series of loosely-related, semi-AU HitsuKarin one-shots. Karin wonders if it's cosmic determination or sheer coincidence that her new homeroom teacher is the same shinigami boy she played soccer with all those years ago. Cliché Seven: Festival Blues.
1. Cliché One: The (Re-)Meeting

**AN**: Are you all surprised? I realized that writing straight drama (which is what my other two stories are and with no fluff whatsoever to cushion the blow) is hard. So I decided to find a reason to write something fluffy and this, my friends, is it. A no-holds-barrel of plot-less fun.

Interactive fun, I might add. ;) You'll see why at the bottom of the page.

Anyway, onto the new fic~

_Summary_: A series of loosely-related, semi-AU HitsuKarin one-shots. Karin wonders if it's cosmic determination or sheer coincidence that her new homeroom teacher is the same shinigami boy she played soccer with all those years ago.

* * *

_Cliché One: The (Re-)Meeting_

It was a terrible way to spend the last of her break.

With the summer ending much too quickly and her homework not getting done nearly fast enough, Kurosaki Karin wasn't prepared for her vacation to finish. If only she'd been more like Yuzu and spaced out her work rather than cramming it all within the last thirty-six hours of freedom. Whoever said she was the smarter twin was obviously being sarcastic because while her grades might've been marginally better than the other's, her obvious lack of planning and foresight were huge slashes against that claim.

How she got it all done, she'd never know. Maybe a little divine intervention, or maybe she was a better worker than she thought she was because it was definitely all finished by Sunday night, even if only minutes before Monday morning. With her auburn-haired sister already nestled deep under her covers, it was with half-open eyes that Karin found her own bedding.

Digging beneath the blankets, she lazily set her alarm before closing her eyes. It only took her a second before sleep claimed her.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm _late!_"

"Your sister's finally up," Isshin muttered to his other daughter, who was finishing packing up her and Karin's lunches. Biting into the freshly grilled fish Yuzu had made, he watched as she sighed deeply in exasperation. If he was going to be a little more vocal, he'd probably mention how it was like Ichigo never left with Karin home. But that would mean taking an angry roundhouse to the face and not getting up for a while afterwards.

Yes, just as if Ichigo never left at all.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" a disheveled Karin roared as she charged down the stairs, nearly tripping over the last step but managing to keep her balance. Years of soccer practice and dealing with small-time Hollows paved the way for those reflexes, Isshin mused as he watched his little girl run around the room to assemble her once-forgotten school bag.

"I did! Seven times, I'll have you know," Yuzu huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and trying to appear cross. But with features the spitting image of her mother's, the look was little more than adorably rumpled at best. Her light brown eyes couldn't quite capture the heat her sister's could, and her smaller, curvier stature was far too feminine to hold rage. Truly she'd earned her title as the most beautiful junior in Karakura High School.

"Yeah? Well next time you've gotta try harder! Like buckets of ice water or something!" Karin yelled back, trying to get her unruly hair into a high ponytail while somehow managing to slip a foot into one of her school shoes. Peeking from beneath her shirt, a flat stomach was revealed, matching toned legs to complete her athletic build. All of her activities, both extracurricular and otherwise, had shaped her soft, boyish form. The prettiness of her face offset her rather straight lines, as it was fitted with large, ebony eyes and high cheekbones more fitting of a young model.

Not that many saw those features when they looked at the strong, smart and overly ambitious teenager. With energy to last for hours and an attitude befitting an adult, Karin was admired for her abilities rather than her physical attributes. The fact that she didn't put much stock in them since she had little respect for those without the mind to back up the beauty might've had something to do with her lack of care.

"Oh, so it's my fault you couldn't get out of bed this morning?" Yuzu snorted, handing her the other lunchbox as she put on her own shoes.

"No, but, really, it's me. You should know better by now. But because you made me lunch I'll forgive you," Karin said with a wink, as she righted her bag and flipped a piece of hair from her face.

"Y'know, I always make lunch."

"Then I will always forgive you for not waking me up properly. Yeah, I know, I'm such a giver," she laughed, dodging her father as he attempted to tackle her to the ground in goodbye. "You're getting slow in your old age, Goat Chin. Do me a favor and don't destroy anything else while we're gone, okay?"

Walking out the door as the physician clutched his older daughter to his chest and cried rivulets of tears down his face, the raven-haired twin could only smile as the lingering heat of summer hit her. Only a few more months until autumn was in full swing, as she looked forward to the other half of second year. As a soft breeze hit her, she couldn't quite shake the feeling that something strange was going to happen today.

But she kept the thought to herself as Yuzu finally extracted herself from their father's death grip and they walked together in silent tandem. Despite the early morning, the warmth was still strong on their skin, the sear of it liberally applied to their nerve endings. The green trees brought some measure of protection but not enough to stop the gratefulness they felt when they saw the gates to their building come into view.

Greeting whatever teacher was on duty that day, the two were quickly separated as they were met by two different groups. As Yuzu was pulled away to talk to her friends, Karin was rushed in the direction of the building by a Student Council member. After being elected as representative of her class at the beginning of the year, she quickly found her free time being eaten up by the duties she'd unknowingly signed up for.

The early morning meeting lasted about ten minutes into homeroom, one where they discussed the expectations for the upcoming semester and any changes that had been made. One in particular caught Karin's attention, as her hand shot up readily.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" the vice president asked, adjusting the glasses on his nose as he looked toward her.

"So it's true that Sanada-sensei is already on maternity leave?" she replied, frowning at the news. The young teacher had recently gotten pregnant but she had barely been in her second trimester when school ended more than a month ago. It struck the student odd that she'd left early, unless some complications had occurred.

"Yes, but the exact reasons are unknown." With that, he continued down the order of business until the end, wrapping up their first meeting and stating that they would have another on Wednesday after school hours.

With nothing else to say, each of the officers set out on their own towards their classrooms. Knowing that Sanada-sensei was absent, Karin wondered who her new history and homeroom teacher would be. She couldn't quite fight the niggling feeling in the back of her mind, as she reached her designated door with slow, thoughtful steps.

What she didn't expect was what she found on the other side.

"You're late."

It was only through sheer force of will (and the number of eyes on her) that kept Karin's jaw from falling to the floor, as she mentally and physically restrained herself from pinching her forearm. But if seeing a ghost from one's past wasn't a reason to be struck dumb, then there was no good reason as far as she was concerned. Dully she could hear the thud of her bag falling to the ground, a poor consolation to the shock that was still coursing through her veins.

But that deep, unfathomable voice broke through her reverie. "Miss, are you in this class or not? I can't imagine it being a particularly difficult piece of information to know."

The snickers from her classmates made her color, embarrassed and suddenly angry. Did he really not recognize her after all these years? The notion was stopped when she realized how stupid that sounded, as she looked down at her obvious adult form. Of course he didn't remember her. Five years was a long time to grow and develop, she admitted as she picked up her bag and made a move to her newly assigned seat.

From the back of the class, she could see the sharp strokes of his outdated name against the blackboard. The white chalk it was written in was a poor medium for the obvious beauty his handwriting held. And its color was no match for the silver, grown-out stresses that shaded green isle eyes. The handsome face Karin knew as a child was vaguely familiar but only because it'd served as the foundation for this new one before her. Truthfully, she could vaguely recall chubbier cheeks in place of that jaw line and those lips were not quite as full then as they were now.

One thing was for sure: Hitsugaya Toushirou had aged far better than she cared to admit.

And, as she took a glance around the room to gauge her classmates' expressions, it was safe to say that the female half of the class agreed with her. The male half was still undecided, as they eyed their teacher's authoritative aura with respectfully reserved judgment. It was too bad Yuzu wasn't in the same class as her. Her reaction would've been priceless.

As roll call was done, Karin wondered if she'd get an actual response out of him. Hell, any little bit of recognition would be nice. Not that she should have much expectation. The only way she got a rise out of that kid when they were younger was when she called him short but, judging by the length of his legs and torso, she doubted any insults like that would have much weight anymore.

Watching him with deft eyes, Karin knew the exact moment he realized who she was. There was a slight pause between her name and the previous one on the list, just enough time to dart his eyes to meet hers expectantly. All she could do was smirk in return, raising her hand that looked more like a wave than an appeal to state her presence. In response, her moniker was more of an aggravated mutter than anything else, as he looked determinedly down at his paper again.

_Oh yeah, he definitely remembers_, she thought with a self-satisfied smile, leaning back in her chair as she waited for him to finish up the attendance and his self-introduction. For the most part she ignored whatever he said, already knowing the back story was a well devised cover. And although she really had no reason to pry, she was sort of interested in his real reason for being here. If she couldn't find out from him, then maybe she'd stop by Urahara's place. That man loved gossip, after all.

"I have a few things for the class representative to take care of. May I ask who it is?" Hitsugaya announced, but his eyes settled on a familiar face near the window instinctively. As her hand went up, he nodded for her to follow him as he gathered up his things to return to the teachers' lounge. He wouldn't be handling them until later that afternoon for world history but he had his morning class soon enough. He'd have to deal with his old acquaintance now rather than later.

Hearing the murmurs about how lucky she was, Karin nearly rolled her eyes. She really didn't understand what the big deal was with new teachers showing up, even if they were grossly attractive. It wasn't as if any had designs on their students, and knowing this particular professor she had no doubt he had no designs on anyone or anything unless they had high, uncontrollable _reiatsu_ or a Hollow after them.

Following him out, they only got a few meters into the empty hallway before he stopped in front of an empty classroom. That was when he turned to face her, staring down his nose the same exact way he used to as a child to try and intimidate her. For what it was worth, it certainly worked better now than it did when she was a few centimeters taller than him but it still had no effect on her.

"Welcome back, Toushirou," she started, looking at him with a smile that was half warmth, half mockery. The slight glare in his eye was answer enough on how he felt about her using his name so casually. However, now was certainly not the time or place to be getting into a fight with his one-time teammate.

"I see you're doing well, Kurosaki," he replied, eyeing her up and down with vague interest. "Decided to ditch the boy haircut, I see."

"Yeah, but you obviously haven't," she shot back, nodding towards his unruly mane with an amused quirk of her lips.

"Kurosaki," he growled warningly, frowning deliberately as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sensei," Karin replied evenly, as if staring down powerful reapers was an everyday sort of thing. Actually, if her father was included in that category then it would be a fairly normal thing to her, now wouldn't it?

Observing him as he sighed deeply, she knew she had him. It was rare she ever met someone whose stubbornness outlasted hers. "Look, we're not going to do this here. I just want to make sure we're clear with each other on this."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"You will act like you don't know me and I will pretend we've never met. I can't have people talking while I'm undercover," he explained, tilting his head a bit to the side and causing some hair to fall into his eyes.

She refused to admit she admired the view. "Okay, but only on one condition."

"What?" The resignation in his eyes was reluctant but they were running out of time and anyone could see them. For now, he'd just have to humor her.

"Tell me why you're here."

He had no problems with his answer. "No."

"Then I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months, won't we, Toushirou?" Karin singsong-ed, just as the older man opened his mouth to protest. But the sliding of other doors opening drew his attention and he knew that he had to end the discussion. Nodding solemnly, he excused his new student with a thrust of his chin. However, the gleam in his eyes held a different message altogether.

_We're not done here, Kurosaki._

She grinned at him in retaliation, one that nearly made him smile in return. It was the same one she used even as a child, so characteristic on her face that he nearly chided himself for not recognizing her in the first place. And the answer was one he knew without having to look at it, turning away as they went in opposite directions.

_Bring it on… Shorty._

* * *

**AN**: So, hooked yet? ;D I hope so because this time the story is in your guys' hands. I'm gonna be doing one-shots within this reality to the beat of your guys' drums. Why and how, you ask? Read on to find out~

_Why_: I've always wanted to take requests but I hate writing things arbitrarily (unless they come out from my own crazy mind). So I decided to make a game out of this new fic. I've read many shoujo manga in my time and I love them, even if they are embarrassingly similar and completely cliche. But I love them so and I'm sure many of you do as well. So I thought, why not make a HitsuKarin archive featuring them in these played-out but lovable scenes that we all adore? This story is totally separate from _In Every Season_ (which will continue to be a breeding ground for all my personal plot bunnies) but you guys will help me write this one. Deal? :)

_How_: I have a few guidelines for submitting so I don't get a million plots all at once. So, if you'd like to send in something per chapter, please follow a few rules of mine.

1. Only 3 plot bunnies per submission and one submission per chapter. In one review, tell me what three scenes you'd like to see next and I will either pick my favorite or the scene that's most popular. Depends on which option appeals to me more. And, if you have more than three listed, I'm afraid I can't count your submission. Sorry but I won't make exceptions for this one. :(

2. Submit plots that come directly from shoujo manga but don't expect it to be exactly the same as how you intended for it to come out. You want Karin and Toushirou to get locked in a room together? Fine, but if a Huge Hollow breaks the door down don't be mad. Fair warning in advance. ;)

3. Have fun! This is me trying to be a bit more interactive with everyone, who waits patiently for my updates without fail. It's crazy that you guys care enough to do it so here's me trying to say thank you.

Intrigued? Good! Let me know your guys' thoughts by writing me a comment down below. Oh, and for those of you who suggest the cliche chosen, I will dedicate that chapter to all of you who submit it. Let's have some fun, okay guys? :DDDD

Until next time~


	2. Cliché Two: Dream Detention

**AN**: Wow, so many reviews and favorites and alerts~ Super happy with the response, guys, so keep it up. I've got quite a list going, but I think I need to clarify the rules a little bit because unfortunately some entries weren't usable. :(

1. I won't be recreating anime/manga/books specifically. That takes a lot of time and effort because I have to reconstruct an entire story and reinterpret it in a HitsuKarin fashion. Very difficult for someone like me who has a lot going on stories-wise (and life-wise). Sorry!

2. I'm imposing a word limit on myself to try and see if I can get the most out of so few words. I'm aiming for 2,000 to 4,000 (not counting AN's), but I don't mind going a little over. Just know that I'm not writing epics. I write too much as it is. Haha.

3. I'll have to go between opening and closing the submissions. I already have half a page of plots (double-spaced, of course) and I don't want to bite off more than I can chew.

4. I may combine plot bunnies into one chapter because some themes overlap. This isn't really a rule, just FYI. :)

_Thank you's for last chapter_:

**Nola**: Thank you and enjoy~

**HitsuKarinLOVE**: Thank you. It's mostly fluff. No plot here other than to write cute scenes. I may do a M-rated story one day but as of now I have no plans. :) Unfortunately, 1 Liter of Tears is a tragedy and I don't plan on taking this story in that direction. But if you have anything else's that shoujo manga based, please let me know!

**Aoi. Kunieda-Karin. Kurosaki** (I'm sorry. I had to add spaces because your name kept getting deleted in the document page. :/): School's been busy, is all. ;) I'm afraid I can't use series, but if you have specific scenes from the series then please let me know. I'll be happy to write them. :) Unfortunately, I haven't kept up with number of mangas, so I don't feel confident trying to rewrite the series. :(

**Nalay**: It's just a bunch of random one-shots so it'll definitely be continued for as long as I'm inspired. I hope you like them!

**Guest**: I've taken a few of your suggestions. ;D I personally love the homemade lunch one (it's classic, after all) so please look forward to them~

**Guest**: Unfortunately I'm only accepting scenes and not series. :( I'm trying to stay within this very shoujo!AU I've intentionally created. But it's a wonderful idea and if I decide to do a one-shot I'll definitely keep it in mind. If you have any more ideas, please let me know~ :DDD

**Kuschkova**: I'm not using series right now, mostly because I don't feel right trying to rewrite shows or stories I'm not familiar with. :( Sorry! I know that shoujo manga isn't really everyone's cup of tea but right now I can only focus on one thing at a time. But thank you for the suggestion! :D

**Test123**: I actually love _Pride and Prejudice_, but trying to do that story justice is something I can't even imagine doing right now. Maybe one day I'll feel accomplished enough to do it, but right now I definitely don't feel adequate. But thank you for the submission~ :)

**Guest**: I actually love Plot Bunny #2! I'm gonna have fun with that one. I'm not sure if I can do #1, but if I can I will. Thanks for your thoughts~

_Warnings_: My idea for the premise of the chapter is reminiscent of my story _The Plan_. Just in case it sounded a little familiar.

* * *

_Cliché Two: Dream Detention (from Titania of Fairy Taii)_

When her senses first started to develop as a child, Karin had actively ignored any spiritual beings that appeared before her. If you didn't acknowledge them, then they didn't exist, she told herself as she refused to meet any number of gazes that sought out her own. Back then, it was just easier to protect herself that way, living in ignorance and hoping for bliss.

But it was a useless method, one she finally modified when her life was turned upside-down by Ichigo's new double life. And somehow it started her down the road of fighting monsters far superior in size and strength, and finding that there was much more to her abilities than just sight.

So, really, it was only a matter of time until Karin made the transition into a defender herself. But the role she took on was an unpaved road, as she came to terms with the fact that she wasn't fully human but nor was she a trained shinigami. An uncomfortable middle was what she fell into, as she allowed Urahara to teach her the techniques she needed to battle against otherworldly creatures and survive. And in exchange, she was monitored constantly in hopes of understanding just how powerful a mixed breed could be, an estimate of what her older brother might've been without Rukia's intervention.

Slowly but surely she took on the thankless job that was once Ichigo's and learning that she was every bit her father's daughter in the process. Her model student status was constantly tried as she snuck into school after the gates were locked by skimming fences. Other times she would dodge class while claiming sudden illness, rushing out the door in a fashion that was much characteristic of Ichigo and his friends when they were in high school. But because she was upstanding and maintained her ranking each grading period, all the teachers could do was praise her and turn a blind eye to her obvious disappearances and dubious tardy excuses.

Unfortunately for her, Karin was about to find out that her wayward habits were no longer acceptable as far as a certain teacher was concerned.

* * *

Checking that the coast was clear on either side of the street, the dark-haired Kurosaki hoisted herself onto the white slab of wall fencing her school. If she was right, then her math class just ended, which meant her final subject still had a few more minutes before it began. She could sneak in and her professor would be none the wiser, she pondered happily as she fell into a crouch on the opposite side.

"Welcome back, Karin."

Shooting up in surprise, she glanced over at the source of the voice, eyes like saucers and looking more than a little troubled. Of course, it was a natural reaction when one heard _that_ voice, the one that she and her classmates were starting to associate with true terror. The quiet, almost slow patience barely covered the deadly seriousness beneath, as Karin fought to relax and fake nonchalance beneath that dark emerald stare.

"What're you doing here, Hitsugaya-sensei?" she asked, sounding uncharacteristically sweet even to her own ears. But she knew that when Toushirou began using her first name there was definitely trouble ahead. Hence the reason why her defenses went up when he used it, as she piled on the politeness in hopes of dodging his wrath just one more time.

"I think you're asking that question to the wrong person, don't you?" Crossing his arms over his chest, she watched his muscles tighten beneath the white button-down. It was a reflex of hers that she didn't quite understand, as she tore her eyes away and looked down at the ground in faux repentance. In truth, she just wanted to buy herself a few more minutes.

"Well, I don't see anyone else out here," she stalled, glancing up with a sugary smile, in hopes of offsetting his temper.

It didn't. "You're smart, Karin. It's basic logic. If I'm not the person you should be asking, that only leaves one other choice."

"Umm, the Spirit King?" She was already knee-deep in her own grave. There was no use in trying to play nice if he had no intention of letting her go scot-free.

"You left class to take care of a Hollow, Karin. And not just any Hollow, but a Menos. Did you even think about how hurt you could've gotten?" The iciness from his voice was gone, replaced by hot anger at her blatant disregard to chase after an early death.

Honestly, he wasn't the only one getting sick of this conversation. "I've been trained for this and you know it, Toushirou. If I didn't think I could handle it, I would've left it well enough alone but it got way too close to campus. I couldn't just leave it."

"Have you forgotten that there's nowhere safer in this city than right here? I'm not just for decoration, you know," Hitsugaya scoffed, taking a few steps forward to crowd her against the concrete wall. It still felt strange having to tilt her head to meet his gaze, as she lifted her chin with a hard glare of her own.

"It wasn't something you had to worry about." She couldn't tell him why her words fell short, feeling incomplete on a level she didn't quite understand yet. Since he'd arrived, Karin loathed to admit that she and Toushirou had become oddly aware of each other, unconsciously following each other's whereabouts as if they each wore a tracking device. Just as he knew where she disappeared to during the day, she was well acquainted with his nightly practice of skittering between worlds.

Maybe that was why she felt the need to go at her job alone. It was one less thing for him to worry about, though why she cared she didn't know. Maybe having him back in her life made her maudlin, trying to pay him back for something she couldn't even put into words. All she knew was that he'd been there for her as a kid, during a time in her life when she was afraid her family might not get through whatever storm was brewing, and that was all the justification she needed.

"So you took it upon yourself to do a shinigami's duty." Watching him with wary eyes, Karin purposely didn't answer since it hadn't been phrased as a question. Instead she waited for him to continue, her defiance soft but present, hands clenched at her sides in readiness. She didn't expect him to retreat then, giving them both a few feet to just breathe.

But the reprieve was short-lived, as he spoke with solemnity before turning on his heel. "I expect to see you in detention today, Kurosaki. No excuses."

"_What?!_" she exclaimed, chasing after him without getting too close. "You can't do that!"

"Try me."

"But-but… You're not even a real teacher!" she blurted out, immediately knowing it was the wrong thing to say. So when he halted and spun back towards her, Karin braced herself for the worst, spreading her feet as she watched him with uncertain eyes.

As always, he didn't mince words. "I'm enough of one to know what's against the rules, and if no one else in this place is going to discipline you, then I will. I will see you after class so don't be late. You have—" he glanced down at his watch, "—approximately forty-five seconds to get there before I do."

She decided to save her breath and not cause a scene, as she sprinted towards the nearest entrance while cursing a certain shinigami captain to high hell and back.

* * *

Standing at her desk, her limbs felt heavy as she went about packing her stuff. As she waved unenthusiastically as some her friends left, Karin couldn't stop the glower from overtaking her face. When her dad found out about this, he'd probably go on and on about how terrible a father he was before crying into her mother's poster… again. The shiver of disgust was only barely concealed, as she turned to watch Yuzu walk in.

"You ready to go home, Karin-chan?" she asked, smiling as she readjusted the bag in her hands. Damn, she forgot to tell her sister. She was too busy slowly killing Toushirou in her mind to send her a text.

At least the bastard wasn't there at the moment. "I can't, Yuzu. I have something to take care of today."

"I didn't realize you had an activity. What is it? Soccer? Student council?"

"Neither," Karin grumbled impatiently before swinging the her handbag up and over her shoulder. "I have detention."

"_You?_" Yuzu gasped, as if the idea was blasphemous. It seemed that her running about wasn't lost on others, including those in other classes. "But you never get detention for anything. The teachers adore you."

"Yeah, well, this one hates me," she mumbled ungratefully, as she walked with her sister to the door. Toushirou had told her to meet him in a separate classroom closer to the teacher's lounge, as he'd be going back and forth when needed to. The fact that he had to work while she suffered only alleviated her pain by a tiny margin.

"That's not true. Which teacher was it?"

"The white-haired demon that used to call himself my friend," she spat, as if this one act was a betrayal of everything they shared. Granted, a handful of visits weren't much but she was a believer in quality over quantity and that was what kept their relationship intact each time he left.

When she noticed that her sister stopped a few steps behind her, Karin turned back with a frown, vaguely noticing that the hallways were eerily deserted. But even more frightening than that was the gleam that entered Yuzu's gaze, causing the raven-haired sibling to step back, unsure. As far as she was concerned, no Hollow had anything on Yuzu when it came to looks of pure evil. It was as if she was the originator of such dark, twisted conspiracy.

"Do you mean… Hitsugaya-sensei was the one who gave you detention?"

"Umm, yes…" she replied uncertainly, not liking the menacing expression that was starting to take root on the other's face.

"And he doesn't usually give detentions, does he?"

"Not that I know of…"

"And you'll both be alone? Together?" The hopeful lilt made Karin's frown deepen, as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Just where was her sister going with this?

"I guess so. I mean, no one else was called to stay after."

"Karin-chan, don't you know what this means?" Excitedly, Yuzu grasped both of her hands with her own, eyes practically glittering as she looked up at the other. It was only self-righteous determination that kept her from retreating, as that overly enthusiastic gaze tried to coerce an answer from her lips. All it did was scare her shitless.

"That Toushirou is out to get me?"

"No, silly! It means he _likes_ you!" Yuzu giggled happily, as she watched her with crescent eyes. As the potent fear continued to creep into her senses, she also felt the disbelief rise with it.

"'Likes me'? Are we talking about the same person who decided to besmirch my perfect record?" she snorted, pulling her limbs away to place her hands on her hips defensively.

As Yuzu nodded, Karin could only try (and fail) to understand what was going on in that head of hers. "Think about it. He makes you the exception and treats you differently from everyone else."

"That's because he doesn't know anyone else," Karin interjected but was promptly ignored.

"And now he's found a reason to get you two alone together! Isn't it romantic?" The fluttering of her lashes and dreamy visage only had Karin shaking her head, as she spun back and made her way towards her prison for the next few hours. Her sister's last-minute encouragement didn't help calm her mind at all, as she swiftly turned the corner. As far as she was concerned, the one who needed luck here was Toushirou because she wasn't going to play nice if she could help it.

* * *

"You're late."

"Be careful, Sensei, you're starting to sound like a broken record," Karin chastised mockingly, ignoring his glower as she took a seat in front of him. She continued to do so as she pulled out her homework and made an attempt to look impervious to his attention. On the inside, however, she could feel her heart hammer loudly in her ears.

For a while, it was easier just not look at one another. That way, Karin could pretend she was in her bedroom, doing the exact same thing but without the other's constant presence. She could pretend that she didn't glance up on occasion to see the concentrated look in her old friend's eyes or the way his brow crinkled in question at a particular answer. She could pretend that she didn't admire those long lashes or moon-dyed hair, unfit on a man who had no right to be as pretty as he was deadly.

She could pretend that she wasn't turning into someone else completely whenever Toushirou was around, regressing into the child she forgot she was sometimes. It was easier to not care about him but it was impossible not to, Karin realized dully as she got through the first few lines of her English homework. The boy always made an impression, but perhaps his was ingrained more deeply in her than most.

And with each passing moment, Karin took note of how the atmosphere gradually turned lighter, their initial tension unexpectedly melting away. The once harsh energy bled into companionable silence, as they each continued to work on their own. It was funny, usually Karin hated quiet and calm, too used to having a house filled with noise and a life always hanging by a thread. Maybe she'd forgotten how to appreciate the solace, as she worked without another word or argument with Hitsugaya.

So it was no real surprise to Karin when she found herself blinking weary eyes open, head cradled in a nook she'd created for herself. Vaguely she noticed the feel of paper beneath her limbs, as she sat up slowly and took in her surroundings with a half-mast glance. Although all of the fluorescent lights were on, the darkness outside openly stated that it was far past her initial time limit, as she moved to check her cell phone's clock. 5:53 PM. All of the club activities were probably done by now, Karin thought, frowning when she realized that Toushirou was nowhere in sight.

"If that jerk left me here…" she trailed off irritably, standing to stuff her supplies into her pack and head home. She could chew him out properly tomorrow, after she had a good night's rest and a few hours to stew in her anger.

Her jabbing movements caused something to rustle to the floor, as she looked down at a dark gray jacket she hadn't known was on her. Picking it up, her fingers noted the expensive fabric, as well as the long sleeves and pleated collar. Inspecting it closer, her nose filled with the scent of sage and honey an instant later, the earthy perfume one she would've never concocted until that moment. Nor did she think she'd come to associate it with someone as masculine as its wearer, as she recalled where she saw it earlier that day.

"I see you're up." The sound of Hitsugaya's voice nearly had her dropping the expensive blazer, as she swiveled her head towards him in wide-eyed wonder. But she didn't say anything, not quite trusting herself as she nodded at him and placed his coat on the desk.

As he came to stand on the opposite side of her table, Karin kept her focus away from his face, unsure of how she felt. Not only had he not left her behind, he even had the courtesy to place his jacket over her. The ire that she desperately wanted to feel was absent, as she finally assembled herself and handed him back the borrowed piece of clothing.

Shaking his head, Toushirou looked outside before turning towards the exit. "Wear it for now. It's not too cold out yet but do it just to be safe. I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to, you know. It's still pretty early," Karin protested, hearing the scratchiness in her voice as she moved to catch up with him. "Besides, I don't really get cold too easily."

He glared down as she offered him the coat again, looking mildly offended. "You really can't just accept help, can you?"

She scoffed then, retracting the offering as she shot him a sardonic look of her own. "Looks like the pot's calling the kettle black again. If you'd just let me do as I like, we probably wouldn't fight as much, y'know."

"If I let you do as you like, you'd probably kill yourself and a few others as well."

"Be careful, Toushirou. If you keep talking like that, you're gonna be one of the people I kill."

And, as if by some old magic, they continued to bicker as if they'd never been separated for years or by dimensions, leaving the school grounds and walking down the street toward her home. She pleaded her case about hollow hunting, which he flat-out refused to acknowledge. And he continued to get on her case about butting into business, as she asked straightforward questions that he felt no need to answer.

But they did settle on one thing that night: Karin agreed to wear the jacket—but only if Toushirou let her keep it.

* * *

**AN**: Submissions are still open so feel free to add a few if you like (this counts as a completely new round of entries). Or, just tell me how I'm doing in a nice little comment down below. I should be studying for exams but school makes me procrastinate and procrastinating makes me write. LOL Which is why I updated even though I'm not supposed to. Hope it was worth it~ ;)

Until next time, everyone~


	3. Chapter Three: Onsen Excursion

**AN**: So, before I really get back on track with my other two fics, I wanted to finish up this puppy right here. Because I'm gonna be pretty busy until school ends at the end of March, there's nothing I can really do but write when I can. So, enjoy~

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Mi-chan**: He really is an idiot, isn't he? But still, we all love him. Haha. :D

**Test1234**: I will definitely use that plot. I'm a huge fan of the sick!storyline. ;) Thanks for your suggestion~

**Kuschkova**: I'm not sure what warrants romance to everyone else but I hardly do romance immediately, mostly because I feel like a story is only as good as its build-up. Still, I hope you enjoy regardless. :D

**Aoi. Kunieda-Karin. Kurosaki**: If you can give me an idea, that'd be great. If not, then I just hope you're enjoying the story so far. ;D

**Guest**: As he should be. :) I hope you like this chapter too~

**hi**: Thank you! I can only hope you guys think they're as cute as I do. Haha.

_Warnings_: There is no chronological order for this story so I will be jumping from time-frame to time-frame. So this chapter is sometime randomly during the year, though I have no idea when. Also, I'm not gonna lie, things gets kinda weird here. LOL

* * *

_Cliché Three: Onsen Excursion (from The Musings of a Muse) _

"That game was rigged."

"I'm pretty sure the grand prize winner isn't supposed to say that," Karin responded smartly, as they stood before an unfamiliar, old-fashioned building. The blue-tiled roof hung over wooden door panels and similar open-air pathways, looking more like a small castle than the successful business that it was.

Not that Hitsugaya could enjoy it. "The chances were one in a million and you know it, so don't pretend that you didn't help me get that damned gold marble," he grumbled, his mind going back to why he was standing before the establishment in the first place.

The only reason he'd gone up to try the sidewalk lottery game was because Karin (who had absolutely no business being seen with him in public, much less in the overpopulated downtown area) and Rangiku (who couldn't be seen in general, as she'd gone without a _gigai_) poked and prodded him to go up. Karin herself would've done it, but she'd stated she had terrible luck with any types of gambling, even though she desperately wanted the top prize.

Really, he should've known better than to turn his back on either woman. It took a great amount of faith to do so and they'd only proven his suspicions right when the winning sphere rolled into the tray. The faint traces of Rangiku's energy were all over it, as he was heartily patted on the back and applauded by the enthusiastic man with the microphone.

Which brought him back to reality and the fact that a certain someone was right next to him and looking far too pleased. As if he needed another thing to sour his already rotten mood.

"Why are you here anyway?" Toushirou asked, peering down at her with a bland frown.

In retaliation, she rolled her eyes heavenwards. "I thought we went over this on the train, Toushirou. You're here because you've got awesome luck—or a kickass lieutenant, at least—and I'm here because I'm the only friend you've got this side of a _senkaimon_."

"I have plenty of friends, Kurosaki," he grumbled, miffed at the mild insult.

"Yeah, but few that require a separate body to be seen and none that you'd want to bring to the hot springs," she goaded with a smile, looking up at him with unadulterated glee. It seemed that their moods were inversely proportional, as the bigger her grin got the further his disposition darkened.

"I can't believe your father agreed to let you go," he mumbled beneath his breath, moving to grab their things as they crossed the lovely landscape towards the main entrance. "Even more mystifying, how you convinced _me_. Since I can't remember, it's probably traumatizing enough that I had to repress it."

She blatantly ignored that last bit. "My dad trusts you. You should be honored. My dad hardly trusts me with anyone."

"I'm fairly sure it's because he doesn't trust _you_. Smartest man in Japan, as far as I'm concerned," he fired back, the barb unintentional but stinging. Climbing the steps, he managed to sidestep the angry sweep she aimed at his ankles, sliding the large doors open as they were greeted by a small group of women dressed in kimono.

As they were led to the counter, Karin took in the richly decorated décor of the main lobby. Tapestries that were well maintained lined the crème walls. The medium-brown wood flooring was impeccably polished, matching small tables that held porcelain vases. Scatter strategically about the room, furniture was sparse so as not to ruin the antiquated aura, its quiet welcome heady as it unconsciously relaxed her senses.

Coming to stand beside her companion, the dark-haired girl watched as he was handed a key and then promptly shown to their room. As they slid open the rice paper-lined door, the tatami floors stretched out along the room in the same traditionally minimalistic style. Crossing the threshold, they heard the entrance shutter close as their attendant left, leaving them by themselves. While Hitsugaya moved to place their things in a small closet off to the side, Karin dashed to open the windows on the opposite side of the room.

"C'mere, Toushirou. You gotta see the view," she gestured, smiling widely as she leaned against the banister. Moving to stand beside her, the young captain took in the large garden. With the sun shining down, the stepping stones of the main path weaved itself among flowers and trees, a pond or two surfing alongside the kept grass.

As beautiful as it was, he couldn't quite summon the same gusto. "It reminds me of the Kuchiki Mansion." He turned away, forcing her to watch him tread back towards the middle of the room. "And I don't think that's a particularly good thing."

"Why not? What's it like there?"

"It's just so… stuffy and rigid. And coming from me, that's saying something."

"Too stuffy that even you don't like it? Wow, I'm actually impressed, and a little scared," she agreed, following him and moving to sit on a pillow placed beside the low table. "So, what'd you wanna do now?"

"What's there to do at an _onsen_ other than bathe?" Toushirou asked sardonically, rolling his eyes at the question. Watching him rifle through the closet, she glared daggers at his back while he pulled out a few robes. "Here, get changed. We'll relax a little before dinner and turn in early. We have to check out early tomorrow."

"Why does there have to be school on Monday?" the teenager grumbled, taking it from him as she disappeared into an adjoining bathroom.

"Because you have to get an education and live up to your potential." The flat, almost bored tone was the same as always, contrasting deeply with his actual words.

"You've been pretending to be a teacher for way too long if you think I'm gonna believe that crap," his companion snorted, as she pulled on the blue and white yukata. "Besides, the question was rhetorical."

"Then you shouldn't be bothering to ask a question you don't want an answer to," Toushirou quipped smartly, already changed when she stepped out. The once-over she did was meant to be cursory in nature, but she began to outright stare as soon as she took him all in.

It was officially a fact of life: Hitsugaya Toushirou was meant to wear kimono. Period.

_Idiot, don't be so obvious. He already thinks you're weird enough as it is._ The fact that Karin had reverted to using third-person wasn't lost on her, as she came up next to him and signaled for them to leave. The main bathhouse was further inside the infrastructure, accessible only by a winding route Karin wouldn't remember even if she had paid attention.

But what they stumbled upon wasn't exactly the haven they were waiting for.

"Is this…?" Karin trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence as she regarded the doors with unfathomably big eyes. Eyes that soon turned to her companion, who was crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive fashion. Not a good sign in the least.

"It does look that way."

Despite the setback, Karin wasn't as shocked as she felt she should've been. That was a bit worrisome. "Well then, shall we go in?"

Snapping his head in her direction, there was some small satisfaction in the fact that she was able to surprise him. "Are you serious?" Hitsugaya interjected, looking both horrified and uncertain.

Truly, Karin shouldn't enjoy irritating him so much. "Of course. I mean, we came all the way here. Is a unisex bath supposed to stop me from enjoying myself?" Closing her eyes for a moment, she concentrated her tracking abilities to distinguish if anyone else was nearby. "There's no one inside and, strangely enough, no one in the vicinity. This is a golden opportunity, Toushirou."

All he could do was watch her step inside, completely unashamed. He couldn't figure how she managed to pull off such easygoingness. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"As serious as Ichi-nii when Rukia-nee-chan gets involved." And, somehow, that small sentence spoke volumes.

Moving in separate directions to their respective dressing rooms, they reconvened at the open air spring, the wafting of steam obscuring the nestled rocks and small shrubs. Karin wasn't sure whether to be impressed or not that Toushirou had gone along with her, as she took a few steps ahead of him. Wrapped in a towel, she dipped her toes into the water, feeling just how hot it was. Not enough to scald but certainly enough to overwhelm someone if they stayed in too long. Just as she was about to strip off the cloth, she halted midway through the motion and swiftly spun back.

The pissed off expression the other wore wasn't lost on her. "Turn around, Toushirou."

"Why?" The darkening of his features made her roll her eyes, wondering as to why he was forcing himself to be there. Sometimes Hitsugaya was even more mysterious next to her now than when he used to pop in and out of her life.

Still, Karin didn't mind poking fun at him for her own agenda. "Unless you want me to flash you, I'd suggest you do it. Or don't," she shrugged, hands moving to the edges as she smirked lawlessly. "It doesn't really affect me either way."

She was a little disappointed that he turned before she could see his reaction, though she saw his arms cross over his chest in a small fit. A giggle came to her lips as she folded the cotton and stepped in, sighing with contentment as she situated herself near the opposite side. When Toushirou moved to do the same, she purposely kept her eyes trained elsewhere. Not that she was embarrassed, of course. It was just Toushirou and it was just an _onsen_ and they were only naked. No big deal.

"You know, if you wanna leave you can," Karin offered about thirty minutes into their soak, looking over her shoulder from where she was clinging onto a nearby stone. With the shinigami's black mood refusing to dissipate, she was finding it increasingly difficult to enjoy herself.

"No, I'm fine," he answered, spreading his arms out as he reclined his head back. Gray eyes trailed over flexed biceps and peaking collarbones, following the path as Hitsugaya leaned languidly in relaxation. Catching herself, she quickly spun her stare ahead and concentrated on the bamboo-assembled wall, convincing herself that the sudden blush was from a rush of heat that just hit her.

To distract herself, she continued on as she moved about the natural spring. "Then why do I feel like you don't want be here?"

"Because climbing into a bath with my friend's little sister wasn't exactly high on my list of things to do today."

Before Karin could form a proper rebuttal, the entrance of new patrons caught their attention, causing them to shrink away from each other. However, while Karin didn't seem to be bothered by the newcomers' appearance, Toushirou's eyes narrowed at the small group of men coming towards them. Not because the four of them were obnoxiously loud or particularly distracting, but the white-haired man didn't miss what direction their eyes moved in.

Frankly, Hitsugaya didn't appreciate them eyeing Karin like that.

So one could imagine her surprise when an arm was tossed over her shoulder, as she found her side pressed up against another's in a far too intimate manner. And the fact that they were both nude was also prominent in her mind, as she colored a deep red and fought the hold Hitsugaya had her in.

"If you keep squirming, I'm going to push you up against that rock," he growled menacingly into her ear, eyes flashing with dangerous intent. The bounding pulse in her chest pushed harder against her ribcage, though she hid the reaction with a frown that would've scared a lesser man. Too bad she didn't associate with guys who weren't easier to intimidate.

"Then tell me why you invaded my personal space. You do realize we're both naked, don't you?" Thankfully, her whisper wasn't as frantic as she felt, as she faced him fully. His hands snaked downwards to grab her wrists, however, keeping them unnaturally close.

He rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, nonplussed. "Your astute observations never cease to amaze me."

"I'm serious! I know that you're nude and I'm nude, but we really don't need to be nude, y'know, _together_," she huffed in exasperation, entranced by the soft skin of his hand and the hard planes of his chest. While she cowered with her head just above water to cover herself, he stood at full height and leaned forward, perhaps to look authoritative. All she kept doing was checking him out and that in itself was something she had a hard time admitting.

"You see those guys over there?" Toushirou asked, nudging his head in the direction of the newcomers.

Still confused, she nodded slowly. "What about them?"

"I don't trust them." And that was all the reaper said on the matter, as he outright glared at one man staring in their direction. But his icy glower and the other's frightened look were lost on Karin, as she gazed up at him, jaw dropped and eyes the size of saucers.

_Is this a joke?_ "Are you worried about me?" she asked, sounding openly mystified. She initially thought to ask him if he was jealous but quickly slashed that possibility off the list. Even as a kid, Toushirou was much too self-sacrificing and levelheaded that she couldn't possibly imagine him being anything less than that.

Frowning down at her, he grunted in a displeased fashion. "Of course not."

_That means yes_, Karin mused with an unconscious grin, letting him lead her somewhere more secluded so they could finish up in peace. It shouldn't have been so amusing, watching Toushirou mutter beneath his breath about others not knowing their place. And, really, she should've pointed out that it was a public bath and he had no power over who was allowed to swim where and when they were allowed to do it.

But that might mean pointing out how overly protective he was, and Karin was far too busy enjoying herself to ruin it all now.

* * *

"One of the most powerful spirits in all three dimensions and yet you lose to an _onsen_. There's no end to the amount of entertainment you bring me, Toushirou," Karin jeered, placing a cold wet cloth on the other's forehead. Trust a nearly all-powerful being to not know his limits when it came to hot water and, thus, the reason he promptly felt dizzy once they reached their room.

His lack of sense could also be seen in his weak comebacks. "Shut up."

"Be careful, Mr. Shinigami Captain. You don't want all your subordinates to find out about your most fascinating weakness, do you?" It was difficult not to take the low blows and let them fall where they may. When else would she get a chance to completely own an argument with him? A cheap trick, perhaps, but nothing that would stir her conscience later.

"Let's just go to sleep."

With that decisive comment, he shut his eyes after giving her one last glare. Thankfully Hitsugaya had had enough strength to eat dinner before collapsing on his futon, his body replenished but irritably overheated that it made doing anything excessive a chore.

Before moving to turn out the lights, Karin ruffled through her bag to search for her comb. In the midst of her things, however, fell out an unexpected trinket that jingled onto the floor. She couldn't snatch it fast enough, as the sound caught Toushirou's attention.

"What is that?" he asked, head turning in her direction as his eyes followed up to her hand, clasping the offending object tightly. Clutching it to her chest, Karin couldn't figure out a good response, as she cursed the gift's giver silently. So, she did what she always did in these kind of situations: she played dumb.

"Oh, nothing. Just… nothing," Karin replied hurriedly, attempting to stuff it into her luggage and be done with the conversation. But with Toushirou sitting up and giving her his most 'now I'm definitely not sleeping 'til you tell me' scowl, she knew she'd have to 'fess up sooner rather than later.

"What are you hiding?"

"Why are you so nosy?" she shot back, looking back at him from over her shoulder. Too bad she couldn't quite manage the aggravated frown she was going for. The red blush might've had something to do with that.

Using his senses, Toushirou tilted his head confusedly, as he honed in on the trinket's strange tinge of power. "Was that from Matsumoto?" The question made him start scowling again. "What did she give you, Karin?"

She considered lying for all of three seconds before giving up with a sigh. If he really wanted to know, was it such a big deal? It wasn't as if it was her fault she'd been given the offensive thing. So she didn't hesitate a second longer as she lobbed the metal article at him, waiting expectantly for the very obvious question he was going to have.

A pause. "She gave you a whistle?"

Karin nodded, seating herself Indian-style as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"There's nothing special about it, right?" Hitsugaya asked, mostly to himself as he began to inspect it with his fingers and eyes only to come up empty. "Why would she give you such a thing?"

Her frank smile was a cross between gleeful mischievous and reined-in embarrassment. "It's a rape whistle."

"… _What?_" As he fumbled with the little noisemaker, Karin couldn't stop the Cheshire grin from overtaking her face, downright pleased with his response. There could never be enough moments of catching Toushirou off-guard as far as she was concerned.

"You heard me. It's a rape whistle, from Matsumoto," she nodded sagely, tacking on the last bit to indicate that it was completely not her fault.

"And why, pray tell, would my lieutenant give you something as unnecessary as this… _thing?_" Hitsugaya growled, closing his eyes to try and calm the growing headache that had only simmered down moments before. Even when she wasn't in his line of sight, his old friend still managed to screw with him.

Karin's rather nonchalant shrug only flamed his ire. "Obviously she thought I might need it, what with us spending the night together and all."

"Do I really look like the kind of guy who would do something so disgusting?" Shaking his head, Toushirou tossed her the whistle with an irritated grunt before reclining back on his bed. As Karin came to climb into her own after shutting off the lights, he watched as she kept the item within her grasp. The act spoke of distrust and it annoyed him greatly that she could even consider leaving it nearby, a message that she held no respect for his honor.

What he didn't expect was to see her place it next to him.

"I'm sure Rangiku-san didn't count on you being incapacitated by a little water so I'll let you hold onto it tonight," Karin said with a wink, as she settled down beside him. "You and I both know you wouldn't try anything and I'm sure she does too. She just wanted to watch me squirm a little."

"And what use would I have of it?" he asked, unwillingly calmed by the kind gesture.

"I dunno. Comfort, maybe? If it makes you feel better, I solemnly swear on this whistle that I will not take your virtue, Toushirou. You should save that kind of stuff for someone you love," the younger girl preached, chuckling as she watched the other move away, obviously uncomfortable with the change of topic.

"_Good night, Karin_," he grumbled forcefully.

All he got back was a happy little laugh as she turned onto her side, falling into a fitful sleep next to him.

* * *

**AN**: Submissions still open~ Please review if you have any or if you're just enjoying yourself. Comments feed my muse. ;D

Until next time~


	4. Chapter Four: White Valentine

**AN**: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~ And do you know what else V-Day is? A complete and total cliché that needs to be done for HitsuKarin! And thankfully someone in the last round suggested it so I was lucky enough to do a very typical scene that manga lovers see time and time again. So I hope you guys enjoy~ (I realize that this is probably early for everyone in the western hemisphere, but since I'm studying in the east think of it as an early valentine from me! :D)

_Thank-you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Thank you! I loved writing that chapter. It was ridiculously fun and random. XD

**Aoi. Kunieda-Karin. Kurosaki**: It's all innocent flirting for now. I'm still trying to work in the love triangle thing because I feel like it'd be fun to have Toushirou get jealous. Not as fun to write if they're already together. Haha. Thanks for reviewing~

**Liliv00**: I'm glad to see you back! :DDDD Well, Toushirou is just full of denial. But we love him so there's nothing we can do but accept all his weirdness. Haha. :)

**Test1234**: Thank you~ I'm not but I'm glad my writing is. I hope you like this chapter too!

**Kuschkova**: Thanks! Let's face it, onsen are gold mines in shoujo. LOL Hopefully this chapter is just as good as the last. ;)

_Warnings_: Still not in chronological order but it's a two-for-one special today. ;)

* * *

_Cliché Four: White Valentine (from Shahar Mystral)_

**Valentine's Day**

Taking a deep breath to try and soothe his nerves, Hitsugaya looked at the ransacked area that was once his private workspace. However, today had completely obliterated the orderliness that he was so used to. His hands literally itched with the need to fix every last box on his desk, arranging them according to size, shape and color. Just because he denied his obsessive-compulsiveness to his vice captain didn't mean he wasn't aware of his own habits.

How a simple holiday like Valentine's could throw everything off-kilter was a shock he couldn't quite fathom.

As he looked at the wrapped gifts, Toushirou held back the frustrated sigh, moving to put them away in some organized fashion. While unable to return his students' affections, he wasn't cruel enough to throw them away either. A gift, regardless if it was store-bought or handmade, was precious.

While he began to pack the treats to take home with him, he ignored the amused glances some of the other faculty members shot him, refusing to make eye contact. When he'd signed up for this job Hitsugaya hadn't realized how forward teenage girls were in this dimension, as he put up with pouting lips and high-pitched whines for attention nearly everyday, and those were just the obvious ones. If he was calculating the number correctly, then there were more than a few secret admirers as well.

_Are there no boundaries between the authorities and civilians anymore?_ he thought with a frown, as he packed away the last pink, heart-shaped package. The fact that all of his tokens filled three large bags didn't escape his attention, as he pondered what to do with all the candy. To be honest, he wasn't a big fan of chocolate. He found that it melted too thickly on his palette and was far too sweet for his taste buds to handle. If worse comes to worse, Matsumoto would probably enjoy them.

Grabbing his things and hefting the loads of sweets into his hands, Toushirou said goodbye to the few stragglers in the teachers' office before exiting the room. Luckily for him physical strength was something he had in spades, using it absentmindedly as he walked off the quiet campus just as the sun was going down. Although there was no shame concerning his popularity (though why it was so high when he rebuffed advances at every turn, he didn't know), Toushirou took it all in with a combination of skepticism and annoyance. But while the irritation settled down, he kept his composure along with his doubts as he made his way down the street.

"Very impressive, Toushirou."

But by the looks of things that infamous icy disposition was going to put to the test today.

"It's Hitsugaya-sensei to you, Kurosaki." A part of him wasn't sure whether he should be worried that the words rolled easily off his tongue now. Answering to the title was becoming far too comfortable to be normal and it was only moments like these that he remembered he was undercover.

"Yeah, right. Don't change the subject," she snorted, adjusting her school bag by swinging it over her shoulder. Seeing the fairly thin jacket she wore despite the early evening weather had him glaring at her, only mildly pacified by the dark blue scarf she wore.

"I didn't realize we were speaking about anything in particular," he noted blankly, turning fully to face her as she came to stand beside him. Only a few meters outside of school and already she was treating him like when she was a child. He wondered if she'd ever outgrow that kind of behavior or if they'd have to beat it out of her in Soul Society. Neither option seemed very likely.

Shooting a pointed look at his overstuffed bags, Karin's snark was almost as loud as her voice. "I doubt that you went out and bought a month's worth of chocolate for the hell of it."

"They were gifts," he shrugged lamely, shifting the loot unconsciously.

"No kidding. I haven't seen a haul like this since elementary school when one boy in another class filled up an entire trash bag with chocolate."

"I don't appreciate being compared to a child, Kurosaki."

Laughing, her dark eyes twinkled as she followed after him. But while Hitsugaya was perfectly content to let them finish their trek in silence, Karin wasn't quite done with him yet. At the pulling of her hand on his jacket, he glanced down more out of habit than actual interest.

Her one-track mind was almost on par with Matsumoto and Momo. "So what're you gonna do with all this stuff? I know you don't do chocolate."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked, honestly perplexed. All of their conversations had always been rather short and he couldn't remember divulging that particular fact. And he would remember. He was a genius, after all.

"There are very few things in the world that you like, Toushirou. If it's not one of them, then you have absolutely no interest in it," Karin deduced wisely, crossing her arms over her front. "That's why I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" This was out of the ordinary. Even if he had no intention of agreeing, Hitsugaya's interest was piqued at the very least. "And what is that?"

"You trade me a few of your wasted valentines for my super-awesome, one-of-a-kind, just-for-you valentine!" Karin hyped, throwing her arms in the air with spastic emotions and zealous energy. Trust the little soccer player he met at eleven to not mature in the half-decade they were separated, Toushirou thought. But to say that he didn't find her entertaining would be a lie.

Still, unconvinced, the captain shot her a dubious look. "Even if I don't eat them it doesn't feel right handing them over to someone else. Besides—" Hitsugaya met her gaze then, eyeing her up and down with obvious distrust, "—what if there's a chance I don't even want your gift?"

"Nope, not possible," she said with a shake of her head, dark hair fluttering prettily before she met him with that cocky grin of hers. "You're definitely gonna like it, trust me."

"I never believe the words 'trust me' when they come out of a Kurosaki's mouth."

"_Puh-lease_. Without my family, this dimension wouldn't even exist anymore."

Well, she had him there. "Saving the world is very different from a trade-off with you, you know."

"Yeah, like less dangerous and no one is at risk for getting killed. I'm fairly sure you'll be fine," Karin retaliated with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, why not get some use out of that candy? Do you really want to give it all to Rangiku-san and have her terrorizing your squad by sending her on a sugar high?" Turning thoughtful, she tapped her chin in faux innocence. "I'm fairly sure the drinking wouldn't help either…"

"Fine, fine. You can have some of the chocolate," Hitsugaya grumbled unkindly, giving in as he stopped and handed off one of the large bags. The less chocolate he had to hand over to his crazy vice captain, the better the world would be for it, he decided. As Karin took it with a grateful smile, he waited patiently for his end of the deal to come through.

Rummaging through her bag, the soul reaper was surprised to see it wrapped in a light blue paper bag, a decidedly different choice from the reds and pinks and occasional whites he'd gotten. The fact that it wasn't heart-shaped was also a little satisfying, as he accepted it with a nod. But before he could see its contents, Karin was heading in the direction of her home, her part already fulfilled as she waved goodbye before turning the corner.

Not sure if he'd been had or not, Toushirou opened the top of the bag and pulled out its contents one by one. And, as each piece assembled before him, he couldn't quite help the smile that touched his lips. The two bags of amanatto and watermelon juice box were strangely on-point, as he tucked them back in their container. Feeling a soft edge cut into his skin, he was surprised to find one last present in the form of a hand-written card sitting at the bottom. And, in a very Karin-like fashion, it read:

_Since I know this is your first V-Day gift, here's something a little more your speed. Don't get sick bingeing on sweets, Toushirou! Oh, and happy Valentine's Day~_

* * *

**White Day**

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Karin signaled for one of her teammates to head in the opposite direction to cover more ground. Although it wasn't yet spring, the girls' soccer team was beginning its practices before opening tryouts at the start of the next school year. But with a few of their players graduating and others unable to make the commitment for another season, this exhibition match was one of the last they'd play together.

So she worked hard, using her leadership abilities to coordinate and her endurance to get around experienced opponents. And for once she was glad not to have to worry about winning, just playing a good game that no one would forget. Because while it would be sad to see them go, she was there to stay, knowing there was still so much more for her learn and prove.

When it was time to go home for the day, some of the girls were bragging about how they had dates to go on, earning more than a few groans of envy. And although Karin wasn't one of them, she was curious as to what constituted a White Day for typical high school students. Having never confessed to anyone, there was still that strange tinge of mystery around the holiday, one she doubted she'd get to dispel firsthand.

So instead of joining some of the other single ladies, the dark-haired girl cited some miscellaneous errands before moving in the direction opposite the way of her house. With nowhere to go, Karin decided that it was just one of those days when she had to follow her instincts. Where that was exactly, she didn't know.

In the end, she was only mildly surprised to find Toushirou at the other end of her journey.

With his back to her and the fading beams from the red sun hitting her full-on, Karin couldn't help but question why she'd gone out of her way only to find herself here. But that was the strange thing about following one's gut, it hardly ever made sense until a person gave it meaning.

Standing there, she didn't move towards him, opting to just observe the outline of his wide frame and relaxed posture. To be honest, half of her was expecting him to dismiss her readily, giving nothing but a command and another frosty glare from those piercing cerulean eyes. The fact that he hadn't yet was a good sign, as she took in the grassy hill and its sweeping views of Karakura's suburban area. And though she wasn't sure if it was sentimentality speaking or just her tiredness, Karin was sure the landscape hadn't looked quite as beautiful before as it did right then.

_Definitely the sentimentality_, she pondered to herself, shaking her head full of thoughts that didn't suit her. But that was a side effect of being with Toushiro too long. The man made her forget a lot of things that she should always remember. Like how he wasn't human, how they were never supposed to meet, how they weren't really friends. Because, more often than not, she was the one searching for him and not the other way around.

Not that Karin would ever admit that to him, she frowned, self-righteous for a second. The lines that Hitsugaya loved to draw between them were more than enough to spark a flicker of angst in anyone else that he might've pushed away. But Karin had never been the type to scare easily, as he finally turned around to face her. If anything, it was the challenge that compelled her to stay.

Surprisingly, Toushirou didn't look displeased to see her for once. "Looks like practice ended a little early today."

"Yeah, it did. Something about it being White Day and having dates and stuff," she reasoned, coming to stand next to him by the old ledge he still enjoyed visiting. It brought back a few good memories for her too and over the years it'd become a place of solitude when she needed it.

"Speaking of White Day…" His voice trailed off, as she looked up at him, puzzled. Beneath the fringe of his light hair, there was a certain disinclination in the way he shuffled on his feet, hand moving to his pocket. Her eyes followed the movement, as he rolled the object there cautiously before pulling it out.

Sticking out her hands, she dutifully accepted the gift, which was kept together in a transparent wrap with a small white bow in the corner. Without having to open it, a chuckle made a way to her lips, as she fingered the contents through the plastic material.

It was a very traditional take on the reciprocating gesture. The majority of the room inside was filled with marshmallows, a favorite candy to give a girl on a day like this, and in the corner sat a pair of studded earrings. The silver snowflakes caused her pulse to speed up, just a little, as she glanced back up at her companion.

The somewhat distressed look on Toushirou's face made her smirk a little wider, as she watched him wait for her reaction. Being the perfectionist that he was, Karin was sure he wanted the truth about whether she actually liked the things he'd given her. But, if she was going to be honest, she'd reply that she'd never expected a response from him at all. But it wasn't what he wanted to hear so she went right back to what was comfortable for her, which was making Hitsugaya uncomfortable.

"You do know what it means to give a girl something on White Day, don't you, Toushirou?" Karin jabbed innocently, tucking the present behind her as she gazed up at him with mischief that was alarming. By now, he thought he'd fully learned how to ignore that expression.

"It's an obligation to return one's kindness with one of your own," he said uneasily, not liking the way her gleeful smile teased him. Ignorance was a weakness he hated and fought to remedy at every turn, which was why he'd done his research beforehand. However, he was beginning to feel like it wasn't enough.

"You're right, it is out of a sense of duty that a man gives a woman a present today," Karin nodded, as her dark gray eyes sang of some secret she was sure he didn't know. "But I bet you didn't buy anything for all your other admirers, am I right?"

"Well for starters, I couldn't. Not one person left a name," Hitsugaya snorted, knowing that it was for the best. If anyone glanced at any of those cards and saw a specific signature across any of them, it was essentially putting oneself under a spotlight, just waiting to be ostracized. "And secondly, I didn't eat any of their gifts so it wouldn't have been right to give them anything."

"But you ate _mine_."

Raising a brow at the need for confirmation, Toushirou nodded. A part of him wished he hadn't, as a Cheshire grin split her face and he knew that she was overly pleased with the results. But it wasn't something he was going to lie about, nor could he take back what was already given.

"And do you know what the other reason is for giving a girl something on White Day?"

Judging by the smile she was trying so hard to keep in check, he really didn't want to. "Not particularly."

"It means _you like me_," Karin said, pointing at him and then back at herself in emphasis. The darkening of his aura was completely lost on (or simply overlooked by) her, as she patted his shoulder encouragingly. "Because the only other reason is to accept a confession a girl gave you on Valentine's Day."

"I don't remember anyone confessing anything," he grunted as he went to grab his bag on the ground to head home. Well, after he escorted her back, of course. Even if there weren't Hollows around, he didn't trust many when it came to Karin's security, herself included. Not to mention she was going to catch pneumonia with the way she dressed, which was the reason he tossed his winter coat over her. This time she doesn't rebuff him, too used to it by now. Karin would never tell him that she actually liked the attention, though the act was more of a courtesy than anything else.

Despite his argument, she didn't bat an eyelash. "Those are just small details. Regardless, you did give me something on White Day, right? That means, on some tiny, _itty-bitty_ _microscopic_ level, you do like me, Toushirou."

"Your logic is fascinating but full of fallacies, Karin."

Walking ahead of her, the shinigami slowed his steps minutely to let her catch up. If nothing else, he wanted to hear what argument she'd managed to conjure up. At least he'd be mildly entertained while he accompanied her home. But as they continued on their trip back into the quiet neighborhoods, neither of them were quite sure how they arrived in such tangled states once they got in front of her family's clinic. How her scarf ended up around his neck and why his arm was looped with hers would always be a mystery that would remain happily unsolved.

* * *

**AN**: Fluff is so fun. I forgot why I enjoy throwing it around so much. Also, because the chapters aren't epics I can update in a timely manner. Ah, I wished writing my other fics were this easy. Haha.

I hope you guys liked it! If you have any ideas, feel free to drop me a line. Have a happy Valentine's Day!

Until next time~


	5. Cliché Five: Unfinished Business

**AN**: Yay for exams~ Instead of studying I'm procrastinating! :D

_Thank you's for the last chapter:_

**nureen**: I'm glad you liked it~ I don't get enough fluff in my system so this seemed like an awesome excuse. ;) I hope you enjoy this next story too!

**Liliv00**: Thank you! I hope you had a happy Valentine's and White day~

**Aoi. Kunieda-Karin. Kurosaki**: A little less fluff but definitely more romantic. You'll see what I mean. ;D

_Warnings_: The prompt was 'Ghost Hunt' and I kind of put my own twist on it. Because every shoujo manga needs a chapter where scary things happen in an abandoned building. But, knowing Karin, she doesn't quite do the typical school girl thing. ;)

* * *

_Cliché Five: Unfinished Business (from ca99oline)_

The mission was supposed to be simple: infiltrate the old, decrepit building on the outskirts of town and eliminate the Hollow that had been using it as its stomping grounds. There was nothing terribly sinister about the monster, just that he was newly hatched and would likely succumb to his hunger within days. Since Toushirou was already in Karakura they'd handed him the duty of exterminating the newly changed soul. In retrospect, he should have known a certain tag-along would follow him after hearing him hang up on his lieutenant in Soul Society.

But even he couldn't have predicted this to happen.

Familiar dark eyes stared back, uncharacteristically wide as they blinked in rapid succession. But while the face certainly belonged to one Kurosaki Karin, the person watching him was decidedly _not_ the meddlesome teenager he was so used to. No, the girl looking up at him was far too green to be the half-shinigami who'd come with him. What had Karin been thinking, doing a mind-switch with a ghost?

"So you're telling me that Karin let you borrow her body, which is why you're here and she's not?" Hitsugaya repeated for the umpteenth time, trying to wrap his head around the insanity that was his current reality. The joyful nod and smile he got in return nearly had him slamming his head into the nearest concrete wall.

"Yes, and she was very nice about it too. Not many people would willingly lend their bodies to help a spirit out, after all," the girl praised, clasping her hands tightly. Her voice was a dead giveaway that the Kurosaki girl had vanished, an octave too high and sugary sweet in nature.

Grumbling, Toushirou slapped a hand over his face and began mumbling to himself. "Yeah, well, not many people have the ability to drive me insane either…"

"What was that?"

"I said, can she hear me even though you're here?" he recovered, turning back to the perky presence kneeling politely on the floor. Just from her perfect posture and delicately placed hands in her lap Toushiru understood she was most likely well-bred, educated in both manners and modern knowledge. What she was doing in the midst of this ruined building was a mystery all its own.

Looking thoughtful, the Plus puckered Karin's lip as she answered. "No, she's asleep right now. Having two active entities in one body will wear it down and consume energy faster. She decided that it was best to let me use it alone."

_Of course she would. Kurosaki's are suckers for someone in help and absolutely refuse to see the danger in their actions_, Toushirou sighed angrily to himself, running a hand through his hair. He wouldn't admit that he was worried about her, about all the things that could've gone wrong if a more malicious spirit had tricked her into such a trade. But Karin's ability to sense _reiatsu_ was nearly as good as his own and her instincts were impeccable, most likely courtesy of being a hybrid of two spiritual powerhouses. One day that family was going to get into serious trouble and all he'd do was sit back and enjoy the show rather than bail them out.

But, today was not that day.

"Why did you take Karin's body? It's a rather unorthodox request and frankly if you pose a threat to her or anyone else I'll be forced to take care of you." There was no friendliness in his voice, only authority and maybe a small amount of concern. There was no way for him to speak to Karin unless she put the other girl to sleep, and he didn't like that she was so close but he still couldn't reach her.

"Um, well, you see…" she stuttered, eyes fluttering prettily as she moved her gaze to the ground and a curled hand to her lips. On another girl it would've looked adorable, the kind of action that would rouse protective instincts and the need to calm her down. All it did to Toushirou was make him frown deeper, crossing his arms in slowly building irritation.

"Well?" He raised a brow for emphasis, disturbed by the softness reflected back at him. The Karin he knew didn't show weakness, didn't let others know she was hurt or nervous or scared. And even though he knew full well that she wasn't the one speaking to him, he couldn't quite quell the distaste in his mouth at seeing it.

Her abrupt answer nearly had him falling back. "There's a boy I have to meet!"

"_What?_" he asked, the word out before he could keep it from escaping.

"You see, before I died, I came here with the boy I liked," the spirit explained, flushing a pretty pink as she recounted her untimely death. "There's a local legend that if you come here with someone and write your names on the wall on the third floor you'll be together forever. My friend, Kenji, laughed about how I wanted to go but agreed to come with me, saying that he wanted to prove the superstition wrong."

"And then you died here." Lacking the subtlety that was appropriate, Toushirou winced a little at the glowing of tears that appeared in her dark eyes. The fact that they truly belonged to his friend caused more pain than he'd like to admit, as he glanced away to let her find her composure.

"I fell through the floor, landing on my back. There was nothing he could do," she explained, smiling sadly to herself as she replayed the memory again. How she'd looked up at those sad brown eyes and felt the warmth of Kenji's arms around her, pleading to her that she'd be okay and that he'd get help real soon. But her spinal cord had been severed, unable to let her open her mouth and tell him that it was alright, that she was dying but that everything would be fine. She never got to tell him how much she liked him and how he shouldn't feel guilty, not when she'd dragged him here in the first place.

"So you're going to see him and communicate using Karin's body," Toushirou filled in the blanks, not liking the idea at all. It would be hard enough to explain a spirit inhabiting another's body but trying to convince the boy that his childhood friend was the one speaking to him? The plan could very well backfire and leave the Plus at risk to become a Hollow if not dealt with.

"I wanted to say goodbye properly and to tell him to take care of himself. Or at least, have Karin-san tell him that Yuka—that's my name, by the way—said so."

"Then why possess her at all? Karin would've been more than willing to do those things with you standing there, you know," Hitsugaya pried, exasperated by the complexity of the situation.

With gentle strength, Yuka watched him with honest emotion in her eyes. "Because it's very different to be the one saying those things to the man you love rather than using a proxy and standing idly by. I wouldn't be able to hold his hand or hug him or wipe away his tears. It's painful enough that I'm not around so the least I can do is offer him what little time I have left on Earth."

Taken aback, Toushirou felt his heartstrings be pulled by her declaration, understanding the need to protect someone so desperately. His entire life had been dedicated to helping others, doing what was right over what he thought was best. No one could appreciate that kind of sacrifice the way he could, as a small modicum of respect growing for the young ghost.

Still, he had his reservations. "And no harm will come to Karin, correct? Because if I feel any danger might come to her you and your friend will be handled as I see fit."

Surprised but by no means angry, Yuka granted him a secretive smile. What it said about him was still up for debate. "Of course. I owe Karin-san so much for this. If anything should go wrong, please watch out for her." Seeing him nod and turn away to march into the darkness, her small whisper escaped the man's sensitive ears. "You're not very forward with your feelings about her, are you, Shinigami-san?"

* * *

Dealing with the Hollow that had been lurking in the shadows had been child's play, though keeping Yuka from being scared out of her mind was a different story all together. But with two spirits inhabiting one body, and one of them being an extremely potent soul at that, it was no wonder she'd screamed as the masked creeper attacked her out of nowhere. Not that she was in any danger with Toushirou no more than ten feet away, with one eye trained on Karin's body at all times.

The threat now taken care of, he approached the trembling girl in his true form, kneeling before her as she tried to catch her breath. A surge of sympathy hit him, unsure how to comfort her as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands. Just the idea of a woman crying made him sick but Hitsugaya had always been rather inept at easing others' worries.

Instead he waited for her to finish, letting her regain control of her fear as her sniffling came to a stop. But at the sight of those red-rimmed eyes, Toushirou had to bite back a curse at her sad, unsure look. In the back of his mind he prayed that he'd never have Karin show him such an expression, as he clenched his fists at his sides and told himself that those feelings belonged to someone else. Somehow the second thought wasn't as helpful as he hoped it would be.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked after a while, sitting as she stared down at the ground. The slight nod was barely noticeable, as she dragged her head up to look at him with bleary eyes.

"How can you handle things like that every day, Shinigami-san?" Yuka inquired, readjusting her legs beneath her. "Those things are terrifying. I can't imagine anyone willingly putting themselves before one."

Shrugging, he didn't bother with the long story. Once she reached Soul Society she'd hear of all the formalities herself. "It's something I was trained to do, something I want to do. Defending others is the only job I can imagine for myself."

Upon hearing his answer, the girl felt emboldened by those words, feeding off the curiosity that his ambivalent attitude left her with. "But you don't look after everyone equally, do you?"

Spine stiffening, he lowered an icy glare that had her flinching beneath it. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I-I just think, that, umm," Yuka stuttered on her thoughts, turning her face away with an embarrassed frown. "I think that you care about Karin-san a little bit more than you let on, is all."

Scowling, he raised a brow at the observation. "I don't get how you mean."

"I get the feeling that you're very careful with her, even though you probably don't need to be." Somewhere in the back of her mind, the young girl impulsively knew how strong Karin was, how she didn't need a hand to hold or someone to protect her, not like Yuka. They were oil and water in that sense, but there was some kindred comprehension in Karin's eyes when she heard her story. And the more time she spent with the white-haired reaper, the surer she was that he was very similar to her Kenji.

Still, Toushirou denied the statement by not saying anything at all. "She's the daughter and sister of two of my friends. I can't let something happen to her."

"And if something did, you'd blame yourself, I'm sure," Yuka filled in the blanks, grinning softly at the grimace the words earned her. It seemed even the undead men were just as unforthcoming as the live ones. "You don't like letting her know you care so you say to her face that you don't like her and then run around making sure nothing happens to her."

"Karin better be as asleep as you say she is because I am not dealing with this shit when she gets her body back," Hitsugaya grumbled, not even trying to defend himself. Standing up, he refused to continue the conversation. "When did you say you friend was coming?" Giggling to herself, Yuka got up and followed him to the exit.

* * *

"I'm nervous."

From behind a corner of the wrecked building, Hitsugaya watched as the spirit paced back and forth as they waited for their guest. It seemed that Kenji came to the abandoned site every Saturday, replacing the flowers and praying before the small memorial her family had left outside. With three o'clock nearing, Yuka's nerves were in a tizzy as she attempted to get her heart under control.

"If he doesn't believe you, then at least you tried your best. That's all you can ask for when dealing with the Living," Toushirou said, hoping to calm her nerves. With people who had hi-spec abilities, there was no need for the sugarcoating and careful deliberation. With everyone else, sometimes it was just best to quit while one was ahead.

Shaking her head, dark eyes looked at him with apparent sadness. "You don't know Kenji. He'll tear himself up about this forever, blame himself even, and it'll ruin his life. I can't let him do that, not when we both need to move on." The earnestness had him nodding, as he watched her grapple with her own insecurities and Kenji's likely disbelief.

But all of her protests came to a stop as a young man came up the road.

Dressed in a school uniform from a prestigious high school and carrying sports equipment, it was obvious the boy was from a well-to-do family. Of average coloring, he looked like the optimistic kind, the class clown with a ready smile and good joke on a bad day. At least, he would have if not for the grave face he wore, flowers in hand as he came to a stop.

Her words were filled with fright. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can." Feeling Toushirou's presence behind her, the soft clasp of his hand on her shoulder gave her a sense of calm she hadn't been expecting. "You need this closure just as much as he does and if you don't do it now you may never get another chance."

With those words in mind, Yuka straightened her back and bobbed her head in agreement, as she pushed herself from the wall and towards her old friend. Leaning against the building, Hitsugaya purposely kept his gaze from them, not wanting to ruin the private moment. The obvious affection in Yuka's eyes spoke of a tragic love story, one that might've had a chance if not for the unfortunate circumstances. And while he couldn't personally identify with her pain, he'd seen enough heartbreak and carnage in his long life to empathize.

All he managed to catch was the tearful hug Kenji threw around a stunned Yuka, tears staining his cheeks as he whispered something in her ear. And, for a moment, Toushirou could swear that Karin's face had blurred away, turning into a brown-haired girl with glasses perched on her small nose. But the moment ended much too quickly to be anything more than an illusion, as the boy turned to tear down the dirt road, leaving behind the girl he'd never forget.

Letting her tears slip down her cheeks, Yuka's attention jumped toward the hand who dared to wipe them away. Her eyes fell on Hitsugaya's serious visage, as her throat closed at what she'd just done. The fact that he'd believed what she'd told him—that she was sorry and grateful for his friendship and ready to move on—had her quaking like a leaf when he embraced her. And, in the end, Kenji had thanked her for telling him the things he so desperately needed to hear.

But the bittersweet ending wasn't enough to take away the hurt that came with Toushirou's words. "It's time, Yuka-san."

Trying to put a happy expression on, and failing miserably, she nodded as she closed her eyes and stepped out from the safety that was Karin's body. The warmth of the sun went right through her, as did the cool breeze of the lovely afternoon. If she looked down at her chest, she knew she'd see a chain there, the links partially deteriorated but far from gone.

"Please tell Karin-san thank you for me," she said, registering his sword as he took it from the halberd on his back, reappearing in front of her in his shinigami robes. As he placed the back of the hilt to her forehead, Yuka managed to throw Hitsugaya one last honest beam. "And will you do me a favor, Shinigami-san?"

"What?"

"Please take care of her, of Karin-san. Please don't think you'll both be around forever, like you have all the time in the world. Because one day you'll find out that you've run out of it and there will be nothing either of you can do."

Eyes widening, he watched as the particles of her soul eventually became nothing against the cloudless blue sky. His confused expression fell on Karin's unconscious body, lying on the ground near the building. Taking a few cautious steps towards her, the flutter of her eyes had him halting, as she moved to sit up with a dazed look on her face.

"Karin?" The slight tremble of his voice caught him off-guard.

"Yeah, Toushirou, it's just me," she muttered unkindly, feeling weak and almost unsuited for her own body. Leaning against the cement behind her, she watched him with a half-lidded gaze. "So, what did I miss?"

Snorting, he rolled his eyes as he moved to sit beside her, his _gigai_ already pulled back on. "Only everything."

"Really? Damn. Next time I'm gonna charge for use of my body."

"There's not going to be a next time, Karin. Do you understand me?" Hitsugaya growled, watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like to see you stop me. It's not like you're gonna be here forever, right?" she replied offhandedly, causing him to stiffen. "Hey, is it okay if I nap a little longer? I'm really sleepy for some reason."

"Your body housed two incompatible souls. I'm not surprised you're as tired as you are reckless," he snorted, refusing to acknowledge how uncomfortable her previous statement left him.

Deciding his words didn't require a reply, Karin leaned her head back to try and get comfortable, despite the hardness of the wall. But considering how she could barely keep her eyes open she doubted a bed of needles would bother her, as she felt the curtain of sleep start to descend. On the outskirts of her mind, she could feel her body shift to the right, leaning against a warm shoulder that was much larger than her own. It was through that fogginess that she attempted to listen to Hitsugaya's muttered statement, one she couldn't fully hear or understand as her mind pulled her into unconsciousness.

Not that he'd repeat them even if she asked. Instead Toushirou wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her slumber peacefully, for however long she needed to. If only Karin could see him now, face flushed in mortification at his own reluctant honesty. As he stared ahead listlessly, determined to never say something so unlike him again, the trueness of his words didn't falter nor would he easily forget them.

_Next time, Karin, don't go somewhere I can't follow._

* * *

**AN**: I made Toushirou romance-y... which was really fun, to be honest. I'm thinking of giving this story a light plot, mostly because I finally created the guy who I'm gonna toss in this love triangle. Which brings me to my next question: would you guys like to meet my OC who will be making Toushirou very, very jealous? Because I was thinking of introducing him in the next chapter. Let me know~

Thanks for reading, everyone! Until next time~


	6. Cliché Six: Summer Maid

**AN**: I'm back~ Wee! So nice to be writing again. I've just been soaking up the last of my summer vacation so it's been pretty good just lazying about. I spend far too much time on tumblr though. That's a little terrifying. Haha. Anyway, hope you guys are finishing up your exams and enjoying your vacation. I start school next week and I'm dying. I don't wanna go. T.T

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Thank you~ It's been a long time but I've finally created my OC. I hope he lives up to expectations. ;D

**Liliv00**: Aww, thanks. :3 I hope you liked this chapter too!

**nureen**: Writing the last chapter was really fun because Toushirou isn't explored enough, in my opinion. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

**Kuschkova**: I'm against using other characters for main love rivals in HitsuKarin fics mostly because I don't see any other character being an even match for Toushirou. I feel like Karin would pick him, even if she didn't want to. :/ But thank you for your thoughts! I did my best with this one and I'm definitely not ruling out the potential for more rivals in the future. ;D

**jollaaa**: Thank you~ I have updated so please R&R! :D

_Warnings_: The two prompts I used were 'part-time job' and 'love triangle' so I've shamelessly stolen from Kachou wa Maid-sama (which I don't claim to own, btw) and feelings are encountered. :)

* * *

_Cliché Six: Summer Maid (The Musings of a Muse and Jenn55)_

_If anyone sees me, I'm going to kill them and dispose of the body myself_, Karin grumbled unkindly, taking off her shirt to change into her uniform. Actually, no, scratch out that last word. 'Uniform' made it sound as if she was doing some kind of service for the world. She wished it was that simple.

"Karin-chan, are you ready? A few of my tables are already filled," an older woman said, knocking before pushing the door open. Used to the lack of privacy, she adjusted the top and flipped her hair out of her collar.

"Yeah, Nanami-san, I'm just changing. Good work today," she smiled, changing her bottoms and replacing her dirty tennis shoes with black loafers.

"Thanks! Good luck with your shift. I know it must be hard going between morning practice and your part-time job," the college student sympathized, stripping off her button-down and revealing a bust that even Matsumoto would swoon over. If she cared more about appearances, a pang of self-consciousness or envy might've been appropriate.

"It is but the pay is good and I can't work during the school year. As much as I'd like to, it's not allowed plus I'm even busier then." Shrugging, Karin adjusted the sleeves and slipped on the lacy crown, doing her best to balance it neatly on her head.

"It must be hard being an overachiever," the brown-haired woman teased, winking at the other's dubious expression. "But it's not like you need the money, right? I mean, your dad's a doctor, isn't he?"

"He is but he doesn't make much. His practice is small so his salary is based on whatever people can pay rather than having a set pay. He could probably make more if he decided to work at a hospital but he says he likes the intimacy of being a family physician."

"That's very admirable of him."

"Yeah, but it's also the reason why I'm here," she joked, standing up as she gave herself one last look in the mirror before moving towards the door. "I'm going now. Have a good day, Nanami-san." Waving Karin off, she smiled as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Feeling the soft fabric float against her skin, Karin wondered if there would ever be a time when she'd feel comfortable in a skirt. Oh, she didn't mind that all that much as long as there were leggings or a pair of shorts underneath. But the kind she wore for work was rather exaggerated, hugging her small waist but emphasizing hips she hadn't known she had.

After all, playing maid to a bunch of masters meant looking the part.

After getting in her head that she needed money for Ichi-nii's upcoming birthday and future presents for Christmas, she decided that a summer job would solve all her problems. But her soccer practices ran until noon and she had to make sure she could do her homework at night and on weekends. That left room for a place that was flexible schedule-wise and with good enough pay that she wouldn't need to work longer than her summer break.

Being a nurse would've been ideal but she did that for free at the clinic so that was a bust. She didn't have the patience to work in the grocery store and stack shelves all day, nor was she interested in something as mundane as playing gofer at an office. While Karin could act polite, her so-called attitude seemed to rub her elders the wrong way and she'd never been good at playing nice.

Still, since she fared well with people, something to do with service seemed right up her alley and so she searched for jobs that needed waitresses or store clerks. But if anyone would've told her that she, Kurosaki Karin, would be dressing in cosplay and using formal speech to address a bunch of maid enthusiasts, she would've laughed in their faces after beating them bloody.

And yet here she was, approaching her designated tables with a smile and acting the part of a servant. It was all Yuzu's fault, of course, meddling and forcing her to go to an interview with unbridled enthusiasm. Once she'd been hired, her manager had labeled her the 'cool' type, whatever the hell that meant. Her regulars flocked and fawned over the tough love she gave, polite but always at arms' length. And for whatever reason, they ate up her attention like puppies.

Sixteen years old and Karin was still as confused by men as ever.

Hearing the door ring, she placed down the omelet in front of the cute couple before turning to face the newcomer. "Welcome back, Young Master," she greeted with a bow, the words much more natural after a few weeks on the job.

Standing straight, she caught the pleased look of a young man, most likely her age and a good deal taller. With hair the color of charcoal and olive skin, there was something exotic about the stranger, as he continued to smile while she ogled him from head-to-toe. The flash of hazel eyes spoke of a murky intelligence and good humor, shining back in expectation.

It was the wave of his hand that brought her back. "May I have a table for one, miss?"

"O-of course, Young Master! I, umm, I apologize for my rudeness." _And my stuttering like an idiot._ Leading him to a seat off to the side, Karin took his order before retreating to the kitchen to try and regain her cool.

"Oh, Karin-chan, is that a new customer? I see that he's taken a liking to you," the manager giggled, peeking her head out from behind the counter to look her in the eye.

"Yes, he's new but he's probably just laughing at me, Manager-san. I would be if I was him."

Putting on a bright smile, she shook her auburn head. "No, no, Karin-chan. He was looking at you very particularly, I can see it. I've been doing this for a long time, you know."

"If you say so," Karin shrugged, deciding that the argument wasn't worth the strife. If he liked her the way her regulars did, then he'd be back again and bring in more business for her. But she had no interest in any kind of entanglement and certainly not with a customer. She was a professional, one who wouldn't be swayed by a pair of pretty eyes. Not hazel ones, and certainly never emerald green.

* * *

"Where are we going, Matsumoto?" Toushirou grumbled, following after a rather chipper vice captain. A short jaunt to the World of the Living had reunited the pair. She was only granted a few days so she wanted to waste one with him, though he'd been unwilling. Not that anything he said mattered.

Skipping down the street, she looked over her shoulder with a broad smile. "A little birdie told me that there was something very interesting that we have to see along Main Street."

He replied with an unkind snort. "You shouldn't listen to poultry, Matsumoto. I think that's a rule somewhere in this dimension."

"Taichou! You're ruining my fun!" she pouted, slowing down to walk beside him as they made their way down the crowded sidewalk. "Lately, you've had quite the sharp tongue. Is there anyone I can credit for the change?"

Still not amused, he kept his glare pointed forward. "It's the air here. Makes you much angrier than Soul Society's."

"I very much doubt that, Taichou," Rangiku huffed, screwing up her face. He rolled his eyes when she missed the sarcasm. But the moment was gone when she realized that they'd arrived at their destination and her mood lifted. Squealing, she pushed him towards a normal dark drown wood door with a small, white sign that read, 'We're open!'

Before his subordinate could open the door, Toushirou glanced over at her self-satisfied expression. "Tell me again what's so important here that you had to drag me along."

"Just trust me, Taichou. According to Yuzu-chan, this will be well worth the trip." As if he could accept such sweetness from the devil's incarnate. But Matsumoto was already bounding in before he could manage a better reply, cursing beneath his breath as he dragged his feet in after her.

Hitsugaya's brain registered the voice his ears could hardly believe. "Welcome back, Young Master, Mistress."

"Oh my goodness, you're so cute, Karin-chan!" Rangiku tittered, jumping forward to trap the teenager in her bosom with familiarity that nearly had him shielding his eyes. The flailing of cloth-covered arms and sock-donned legs was futile against that strength, as outsiders' eyes fell on the scene.

"I believe you're suffocating her, Matsumoto." How his voice didn't break at both the shock and growing bemusement, Toushirou would never know. Instead, he watched the shinigami release the halfing, who took a few steps back and began to fuss over her wrinkled dress. Catching how short the hemline was, his eyes narrowed in disapproval before falling on Karin's flushed face.

All she did was glare back. "It seems that it's your first time here, Mistress. May I offer you a table by the window and our afternoon tea menu for starters?"

"Yes please. Taichou and I would love some tea," Rangiku sobered up, though she wore a wry grin the size of Tokyo. In spite of her haughty temperament, Karin somehow managed to look kindly aloof as she gestured for them to follow her. But before she sat down, Matsumoto excused herself to go to the bathroom, grinning wildly in Toushirou's direction as she trotted off.

"Not very subtle, is she?" Karin rolled her eyes, speaking softly so as not to alert the customers. A self-preservation tactic, no doubt. Falling out of character would be frowned upon.

"Only about as much as that costume," Toushirou shrugged, skimming through the laminated papers he'd been handed before picking something at random. He was doing his best to maintain some semblance of his iciness but it was difficult. The questions were practically jumping on his tongue.

Puffing out one of her cheeks, her gray irises darkened. "Hey, it comes with the territory. I can't change the wardrobe for a job that pays as good as this one."

"And what could you possibly want that would require you to wear frills and lace when I know you'd rather roll in dirt on a field?" Toushirou raised a brow, kindled interest beneath the boredom.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Mentally kicking herself, she did her best to halt the blush that was making its way down from her ears.

For a moment she'd been reminded of that blazer he'd given her, the one she hid in the back of her closet and away from Yuzu's prying eyes. That she wanted to buy him a new one to repay him for the kindness he'd shown her was forcibly removed from her mind. Her temper was grumbling that maybe he didn't deserve it, as she scrawled down his order with a glower.

Hitsugaya moved to speak but was interrupted by another. "Karin-chan, Young Master is asking for you. And it looks like he has something to ask you."

"Coming, Kasumi-san." Tearing away from her staring match, she felt a soft hand grip her forearm. Although tempted to pull away, instead Karin fitted on a sweet mask that grated on her friend's nerves. "Young Master, I need to place your order and look into my other masters' needs. Is there anything else you want?"

Opening his mouth, Hitsugaya could do little more than close it again when he realized that he really didn't have anything else to say. It wasn't as if he could tell her that he didn't feel right letting her do her job, surrounded by starry-eyed boys and lust-driven men without sounding like, well, Ichigo or her father. So she slipped away, causing a dark frown to erupt on his usually quiet features. It was that disquiet that Rangiku noticed when she returned, her gaze darting between his brooding and Karin's smiling face.

"Is something the matter, Taichou? We can leave if you want," Matsumoto offered, frowning softly. "I didn't think coming to visit Karin-chan would upset you. I thought it might be fun to see her, you know, out of her element."

Settling a glance on her form as she balanced an armful of dishes and held off advances with expertise he was reluctant to acknowledge, Toushirou followed her as she moved behind the far counter. It might've been fun if she'd been more uncomfortable, getting flustered because he wasn't just some client. It might've been fun if she'd at least hinted at disliking the attention, as she skirted past veiled invitations unscathed, with a smile that turned her customers' heartbeats into gallops.

But it wasn't and he couldn't figure out why.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the wait, Young Master," Karin said with a grin, one that she actually meant. Although she didn't actively hate any of her regulars, there were few that she truly did enjoy seeing. "What would you like? Today's special is deviled eggs."

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the wooden table, the dark-haired boy tilted his head to the side in interest. "Whatever you recommend, Karin-san. I trust your judgment."

"Then your usual," she laughed, jotting it down before moving away. When his voice called her back, she peered over at him quizzically. "Yes, Young Master?"

A charming smile spread across his face, disarming and coaxing all at the same time. Distantly she thought she heard a few women sigh in guilty pleasure but all Karin could do was attempt to keep a straight face as he gathered his thoughts.

"I was wondering," he began, folding his hands atop the iron-grate table, "if you had a boyfriend."

_Oh god, not this again._ "I'm afraid I don't discuss my personal life here, Young Master," she replied gently, leveling a silent challenge at him.

"Well I was just wondering…" he trailed off, reaching for her hand with more elegance than a man was allowed to have. The fact that it was warm and kind rather than the rushed fumbling her other patrons were known for made her raise a brow, as he gestured for her to lean forward. With caution, she slanted her head, keeping her stare on him.

When he pointed over her shoulder, his voice sung of laughter. "If that white-haired customer is him because he's coming this way."

"_What?_" The word was little more than a puff of air, as a strong hand pulled on her other arm and she looked into steely green eyes.

Turning away from Karin's slack-jawed expression, he slid his glare to the nonchalant smile on the human grinning up at him. The fact that he still had her hand clasped in his own didn't go unnoticed. "Let go of her."

"I will when you will." Chuckling, he made a show of rubbing his thumb against the back Karin's hand, causing a flush to creep up her neck. But it was offset by the sudden drop in temperature, as Toushirou forcibly pulled her to stand beside him. Seriously, she had no idea what was going on but she didn't like any of it.

"Young Master, please return to your seat," she commanded with a fake smile, pushing at Hitsugaya's chest. He didn't budge, only making eye contact with the other man. "I'm perfectly capable of handing myself so _please leave_."

"My, my, Karin-chan, you need better taste in guys. This one's rather inconsiderate," the stranger stood, placing a few notes down even though he hadn't received his meal. Breaking the staring contest, he nodded his head to the side as he turned a wolfish expression on her. "On the other hand, I've been told I'm wonderful boyfriend material. Perhaps you'll let me prove it to you."

Against her better sense, Karin laughed at his abundant charm as Toushirou growled deep in his throat, muttering something that sounded strangely like, 'Over my dead body.' She had to stop herself from saying that he was dead already and that her social life was none of his business.

Waving as he took his leave, the mysterious patron was out the door in moments, earning him a few excited giggles and a number of admirers. It left Karin to deal with Toushirou, who was still looking in the direction of the other man's retreat. Using everyone's preoccupation, the halfling dragged her friend into the backroom, ignoring her coworkers' interested faces.

Slamming the door behind her, she pressed a finger into Toushirou's _gigai_. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Are you trying to get me fired?"

Snorting, Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "I was trying to stop some weird guy from making a move on you."

"He was not making a move on me! Are you stupid?" Karin would bet her life that no one had ever called the prodigy that before but there was a first time for everything. "And besides, how's that any of your business? I can date whoever I want."

"Not him you can't," Toushirou answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh? And why not, Mr. Shinigami Captain? I'm _so_ curious as to why you've turned overprotective all of a sudden."

For a second, Toushirou had the decency to look a little uncomfortable. "I sensed something strange about him…"

An unkind sound left her mouth, as Karin backed towards the door, looking just as irritated as when she entered. It was obvious that that wasn't a satisfying answer. "Just do me a favor, Toushirou. Eat your lunch and then leave. I can take care of myself so stop feeling like you have to save me."

Her brother had enough of a hero complex, and frankly she didn't want anyone else trying to hold her hand. Especially not someone like him, who'd be there one moment and gone the next. There had been too many inconsistencies and close calls in her short life to hope that he'd be anything more than a memory a few years down the road.

So when she stepped out, Karin was prepared for his silence as she made her way back out to the front. And even though it still stung, she was too old to admit that maybe it'd be nice to think that he'd tell her what she wanted to hear. Too bad that was more dangerous than walking away in the first place.

When he knew Karin was gone, Toushirou slammed his fist into the nearest wall, both glad and disappointed that it didn't give way under the assault. Swearing, he pulled out his phone, typing onto the keypad a short report before storing it away again. That girl had no idea what she was getting into, but damn it all if he wasn't going to protect her from it. He had his reasons, even if he wasn't sure about all of them himself.

* * *

**AN**: It feels like this is turning into a story... :/ Hmm, but at least now you guys have gotten a glimpse at my OC and why Toushirou's on earth (it'll be a small plot to give this thing some structure). He's not going to be a main character but he's gonna be popping up whenever I see fit. Gives me something to do because there really are no characters that can compete with Toushirou so that's why I made one up. LOL Reviews are loved so please leave one! :DDDD

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


	7. Cliché Seven: Festival Blues

**AN**: I LIVE! But only for a few more weeks because I'm gonna die in the next three. I have so many exams coming up and this was my first free week this month. OMG No on told me med school was hard. T^T

BUT! I wrote an extra long chapter just for you guys. Not really the one-shot kinda feel as the rest of them but I have a feeling that the light plot is gonna be popping up on occasion. So... feel free to enjoy it at your leisure. Eventually I'll get back to my other stories. Hopefully. You guys should pray or something though. Just sayin'.

_Thank you's for the last chapter_:

**Guest**: Karin as a maid was so fun, it was almost painful! Haha. But I think she'd be good at it, even though she'd fight it. And making Toushirou jealous? Only one of my favorite things to do. I hope you'll enjoy a little more in this chapter. ;)

**Liliv00**: Oh man, he's gonna be fun to play with. I always like writing really suave characters because, well, there's not that many in Bleach. Or if there are, I've already paired them with someone else. LOL Enjoy!

**Hakku**: It does feel like a multi-chapter fic! T.T I tried so hard and got so far... But in the end, it doesn't even matter... XD

**nureen**: Thank you, bb! It was so fun. I'm seriously in love with the whole 'maid cosplay' concept. I don't know why but it makes me want to write more. Maybe one day. :)

**HitsuKarin Lover Forverrr**: Thank you! I hope this one is just as good as the last~

_Warning_: My prompt was school festival. Not as prominent in my other chapters but it does play a central part. Also, my OC makes his official debut. He's still a minor character though so he's only gonna pop up when I wanna make Toushirou jealous. Which will be often but I'll probably add a few other characters in there. I feel like inserting multiple could-be suitors would be fun. After all, have you guys seen Karin? My baby is so pretty and she's grown up and I'm so proud it hurts. :DDDD

* * *

_Cliché Seven: Festival Blues (Titania of Fairy Tail, Shahar Mystral)_

The day back from summer break was expected but not anticipated. Students dragged their heels as they came back from the month-long vacation, sighing deeply as the second part of the year commenced. From her seat, Karin lazily inspected chattering faces and gloomy mugs as she righted her desk, waiting for homeroom to begin.

When Toushirou entered, she didn't dare lift her gaze. Not that there was anything particularly interesting outside but it was more preferable that facing him. Contrary to what one might think, Karin had never outgrown that stubborn streak she had as a child. Instead the only difference was that she'd gotten better at hiding it; it also helped that she'd become apt at manipulating others to feed her little secret.

So when he called her name, his gaze falling directly on her, Karin had done little more than raise her hand before going back to her thoughts. He wasn't going to make her feel guilty about their last quarrel and she wasn't going to apologize. For once, it'd be Hitsugaya Toushirou coming to her. A slither of anticipation raced up her spine, as she smirked into empty air.

However, the sliding of the door called her back to reality.

Her eyes darted to a male form in the doorway, large but not quite imposing. As the boy shuffled in, it only took a glance for Karin to nearly choke on her spit. It was as if the devil's incarnate had skipped in merrily with all her secrets in hand, ready to present them. She didn't need to look at Toushirou to see his reaction. The telling spike of _reiatsu_ was observation enough.

"Good morning, Sensei, classmates." His low, husky voice melted its fair share of female hearts, as boys' went from unimpressed to guarded in seconds. But this boy was made for attention, his dark eyes sweeping over the room. She watched them settle on her while a pleased smile tugged at his lips.

"Your name, please." Outwardly, Hitsugaya held up that impassive façade, eyes skimming over his list of students. Even she had to admit that his self-control was admirable.

"Kichida Naoya. I just transferred in last week."

"It would explain why you're not on my roll," he nodded before looking out over the class. "Take a seat wherever you like, Kichida."

It was with some chagrin that Karin noted that the seat beside her was open and Naoya made no qualms about taking it. Sliding in beside her, he ignored the obtrusive stares and beamed at her. Unfortunately she couldn't sum up nearly as much enthusiasm.

"Kurosaki, I'll leave you in charge of our new student. Be sure he knows his way around and all of the rules." He packed up his things to signal that homeroom was over.

She couldn't quite catch her jaw, her glare accusing as she followed Toushirou's form out the door. All of that ruckus just a few weeks ago and now nothing? He hadn't even acknowledged her since then. But now he wanted to leave her at the mercy of a man who knew more than he needed to, she mused darkly, as a number of their classmates surrounded the newest addition.

"Kichida-san, where are you from? It's so unusual for people to transfer in so late."

"What're your hobbies and how old are you, Kichida-kun?"

"Is it alright if we call you 'Naoya-kun'? It sounds much cuter than your family name."

"Okay, everyone, that's enough," Karin said, standing up. The mild annoyance she got was nothing compared to her own growing contempt. But as she looked into softly amused eyes, she was sad to say that very little of it was directly Kichida's fault. "You can bombard him with questions after I've briefed him on a few things. I'm pretty sure that can all wait until lunch."

"You're just trying to monopolize Kichida-kun's time so you can have him all to yourself." A hum of discourse rang through the group of girls. Spite wasn't anything new so it didn't sting, as she rolled her eyes. Her rebuttal, however, never made it from her lips.

"Actually, Karin-chan and I are well acquainted. Isn't that right?" Naoya declared, ignoring the gasps he'd elicited. Few people got away with calling Karin by her first name, mostly because she was so damned protective of her privacy.

"Oi, don't call me 'Karin-chan'! Just because we know each other a little doesn't mean I've given you permission!" she growled as he stalked over, steps as light as a predator's.

Watching him approach, she knew this wasn't the first time she thought he might be more than some empty-headed playboy. There was a laziness about him that belied something stronger, something dangerous, and frankly it scared her a little. Which was strange considering the types of people in her life, the type of person _she_ was.

But that only made her defenses go up as he threw a friendly arm around her. Squirming, Karin stopped when he leaned down to mumble into her ear. "I wouldn't do anything I'd regret later if I were you, Karin-chan. I'm sure that you have a few things you'd like to keep private, no?"

Stiffening, she let herself be led out as Naoya made some excuse. But she didn't make it easy on him, purposely dragging her feet and tripping over his own in hopes of breaking free. He was built of stuff stronger than that though, and she learned it the hard way when he nearly hauled her into the corridor. He was forced to let her go when she almost fell forward, closing the door behind him to keep out prying eyes.

"If you say anything about my job this past summer, I will kill you." Trust a Kurosaki to break out the threats before the heat had even cooled.

"I have no plans to divulge that kind of information, Karin-chan." He chuckled. "Well, not without good reason, at least."

"I need your word that you won't say a thing about it, Kichida. Swear to me that you won't." Invading his personal space, the fist bunching his collar would've scared a lesser man. However, his calm didn't fade. In fact he seemed delighted with her anger, using a single hand to release his shirt and coax her limb back to her side.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." He smiled mischievously, refusing to release her. He leaned in so close their noses nearly touched. "But for now I'll keep my silence. After all, I'm the jealous type myself. I'd hate to have to share you with the other boys in our class, especially that teacher who's so fond of you."

The words got trapped in her throat, as she fished for some scathing reply. But a minute past and they both knew she couldn't find anything that didn't sound like anything more than a half-hearted bluff. In the end, Karin could do nothing but let him lead her down the hall, a pleasant façade put into place as he asked about the different buildings. Deep down, Karin couldn't quite shake the feeling that her life had become all sorts of complicated.

* * *

With the autumn festival drawing near, the idea for their class project had been decided and the preparations were already underway. Much to Karin's dismay, the class had decided on a cosplay café as their tonic of choice, with girls talking about dressing as kittens and maids while boys looked forward to being samurai and knights. When asked if she'd wear a costume, Karin had relegated herself to manager and assistant chef. There was no way in hell she was going to relive her part-time job. Not out of any malice (she'd liked it there, even if she'd never admit it out loud) but it just wasn't her style, and everyone in school knew it.

"I doubt you'd bring in any customers anyway. Who'd want to see a boy in a skirt?" Kou chuckled meanly, the back of her hand hovering over her mouth. Only one of the many fangirls Naoya had managed to ensnare, and easily the most jealous.

Straightening, Karin moved forward with a scowl. "Why don't you say that to mmphg—!"

"Now, now, ladies, this isn't the time for fighting." Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Kichida smiled sweetly as he clamped a hand over Karin's mouth. "What you two should really be doing is finishing that menu and fixing up the signs we're gonna need."

"Of course, Naoya-kun. I was almost done with the final set and was just about to go over the grocery list," Kou replied, voice so sweet it grated on Karin's eardrums. The smug look she shot in Karin's direction only made her struggle harder. "I was just saying how wonderful it is that Kurosaki, who isn't interested in all the girly aesthetics, is doing so much of the labor. I mean, she's carrying all of the boxes and directing everyone. She's a one-woman show."

"You've been helping the guys with the lifting?" Ignoring everything else, Kichida released her with a light glower. "I thought I told you to stay away from that kind of stuff. You might hurt yourself."

"You're not the boss of me," Karin snorted. She righted her hair before turning back to a silently seething Kou. "Go finish up the kitchen work. Once you're done, I'll get the list approved and ask around about ingredients this weekend."

"Well that's good. This weekend I planned on finalizing my costume and I'd hate to have my time taken away from it." She paused to make doe eyes at Naoya. "I plan on being a fairy. I'm still deciding on the final touches but I think it'll turn out very nice."

"I'm sure it will, Sanada. I think you'll definitely be able to pull it off." Her triumphant smile was cut-off, however, when Kichida threw an arm around Karin. "Next time you should dress up too. You look adorable in a skirt."

"Shut up and get out of here, you lazy pervert!" she screamed, ignoring her reddening cheeks as she shoved him in the direction of the door. Stumbling, he managed to catch himself with unnerving grace. He looked back to see Karin giving the others instructions, refocusing their attention away from her. Her shyness only made his satisfaction a little sweeter.

Deciding it was best to not make her angrier, Kichida made his way down the hallway with purpose, ignoring the hustle and bustle of the other classrooms. There was no doubt in his mind that something was waiting for him at the end of it. He kept that in mind when he stepped into the shadowed stairway, a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-sensei."

Sharp eyes looked down at him from the stairwell, the rest of him unmoving. Although it was hard to tell, an inner struggle pooled beneath that carefully constructed face. The old man was probably weighing all the options, putting them into perfect rows and columns before finally choosing a response, Naoya mused. A man without emotions was a dangerous one when those feelings were let loose.

His reply was exactly what he was expecting. "I've told you before, Kichida, to stay away from Kurosaki. She doesn't know what you are and frankly she doesn't need to. Don't think that you can toy with her."

"Karin-chan is perfectly safe with me." He purposely ignored the other's angry flinch. With a pleasant smile, Naoya crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "I'd say she's more in danger with you than me, no? Shinigami-san."

"You will stay away from her. This is my final warning." There were no objections as Toushirou made his way down the flight of stairs. But while he may have gotten the last word, he had to know that the war was far from done. As he watched the other retreat, Kichida straightened his face into a wary dismissal, all hints of good humor gone.

"It ain't over 'til it's over, Hitsugaya-sensei."

* * *

Karin wasn't taking any shit today. "No way, absolutely not."

"But there aren't enough servers! We're so understaffed right now."

"None of us expected this many people and our shift ends in an hour. There'll be a fresh batch of workers and you can enjoy the festival afterwards."

"Please, Kurosaki, just help out for a little while!"

While doling out instructions and cutting up whatever was needed, Karin had been checking up on the actual restaurant part of their classroom. It had been a success from the get-go thanks to some well placed signs and a few of their cutest classmates milling about in costume. She'd been serious about staying away from any customers.

But her friends were right, none of them were prepared for the massive influx of visitors. All the tables were occupied and there was a growing line waiting to be seated. If they didn't find a way to keep everyone in check they might lose business or worse, a riot might start.

"But… I don't even have a costume," she replied lamely, reluctantly. Her apron covered in food wasn't appropriate.

"No problem. We've got a few extras. Right this way, Kurosaki." The pushing and pulling of hands had her stuttering out a few curses. Karin had never been good with manhandling and she hated it when people she didn't know well got too familiar with her. It was a miracle that they managed to get her into costume and made up (in record time as well), as she sputtered and threatened to murder someone at every turn.

Going to check up on his class, Hitsugaya did his best to keep the vehement irritation off his face. But the sound of giggling whenever he walked by was starting to chaff at his nerves. There were moments when he desperately missed Soul Society, where the only laughter at his expense came from Matsumoto or Hinamori. Here, he was perpetually bombarded with love-struck ones and occasionally amused chuckles from Karin.

At the thought of her, something protective tightened in Toushirou's chest.

He'd tried to reason with himself that he wasn't going there to see her specifically. He'd never warded off Kichida in public, mostly because he didn't want the animosity to be widely known. But Hitsugaya couldn't tell Karin why he acted the way he did, not without inciting an argument along the way. So he would keep avoiding the subject for as long as he had to, because she wasn't part of the mission and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way.

He was still wracking his brain when the slid the door open, a small line inside but organized. He expected nothing less from his ambitious students, as he surveyed the room and its occupants. Deeming it satisfactory, he didn't notice the hostess coming to greet him.

"Welcome, sir. Table for one?" He didn't expect the sound of her voice to send a shock directly through his bones, robbing him of any comfort he came in with. Turning stiffly, Toushirou looked down at one Kurosaki Karin, dressed in a flowing kimono with her hair half pinned, half down. Where there was usually clear skin was now gently powdered, cheekbones highlighted and lips tinged rouge. A consort to a king was what she looked like and from the way eyes traced her tall form, Toushirou had a feeling he wasn't the only one to think so.

"I thought you weren't working." _No need to greet her or anything, Toushirou. As if she's not mad enough at you already._

"It was getting busy and I needed to help out. I'll be done in—" she checked the time before flipping her gaze back to him, "—about twenty minutes. Would you like table, Sensei? There's only a fifteen-minute wait."

Before he could respond, an arm draped itself over Karin's shoulders. His blood simmered at the telling gesture, as a handsome samurai made himself comfortable by pressing her into his side. The intense itch to pop a Soul Candy into his mouth didn't disappear as dark eyes met his.

"I can show you to a table right now, if you'd like. Think of it as a free service," Naoya grinned boyishly, the kind of greeting that would make a girl's heart race.

All it did was make Toushirou's murderous intent even more potent. "It wouldn't be right to cut in front of all these people. Besides, I mostly came to check up on all of you."

"'All of you'? You sure about that?"

"Alright, enough. There's no need to be so hostile," Karin reminded them forcefully, pulling out of Kichida's hold. "If you two can't be nice, then both of you need to leave. I don't care where, just don't bring it into the classroom."

"If that's how it's going to be, then I suppose I'll head back," the younger man shrugged, winking at a girl who'd been staring at him for the last ten minutes. The way she nearly melted into the ground made Karin scoff at his audacity. "Don't worry, Karin. I only have eyes for you."

"Thank you. Now please go back to work. You'll be free to flirt with whoever you want _after_ you're done."

"What if I don't want to flirt with anyone else?"

Now that made her laugh. This guy flirted with anything in a skirt. "I won't believe you. You're all over the girls and they love you for it. So go use some of that flattery where it's wanted and let me handle the front."

As Toushirou watched them, there was no way for him to deny the fact that the exchange was comfortable, playful even. He could even commend Naoya on his execution, understanding just how far he could joke before Karin became outright annoyed. But right then, Karin was far from testy. In fact, she practically glowed under the attention. Toushirou could do little more than observe their exchange, growing more and more irritable.

When Hitsugaya exited, Karin wasn't sure if she should've let him. When it came to Kichida and his attentions they were always at odds. And they never discussed him, no matter how hard she hinted. So it was with a heavy conscience that she let him walk out, turning back to a new couple and giving them their waiting time before directing another to their table.

By the end of the shift, people were stretching out their limbs and orienting the other half of their class to their new assignments. She was glad to be back in her uniform, hair tied back as she thanked everyone for working so hard. It'd been strenuous and tiring but fun, just as she remembered it to be.

Before she made her way to the door, Kichida called out to her. "Hey, Karin, wait up."

"What is it?"

Still dressed in costume, he put on that gentlemanly façade of his. She didn't buy it for a moment. "Wait up for me while I change. We can go look around the campus together."

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea…" The sight of a few eavesdroppers in her periphery made her sensitive to how much time she spent with him.

"C'mon. I'm not that bad to hang out with, am I?"

"It's not you I'm worried about," she laughed, as she jutted her head to the left. "I'm pretty sure I'm being an eye sore right now."

Seeing what she meant, the uncaring shake of his head was a kind rebuff. "I don't care about what they want. I had every intention of spending the rest of the day with you."

"Why?" It came out so fast even she was surprised. "You're pretty much wanted by any girl who lays their eyes on you. If it wasn't for that huge ego and your inability to not flirt with anyone with two eyes, I'd might've been one of them." _But only if a certain someone leaves me alone first. After all, I'm the kind of weirdo who has monogamous crushes._

His snicker was expected but his reply was not. "That's what I like about you, Karin. You don't care about what I say or do, if I'm faking it or not. You just kinda get me. I feel like I don't have to try so hard."

She froze, not sure if that was a confession or if she needed to answer. But even if she did, there wasn't anything coming to mind, no flippant response that usually came quickly enough. So when he spoke, Karin wasn't able to turn him away.

"Just, give me a chance, okay? I'll be right back." He left her there, staring after him dumbly.

Feeling stifled all of a sudden, she stepped into the hallway to collect herself. A moment alone would be enough to sort herself out, she promised, as she made her way towards an empty classroom. She'd come back and tell him that chasing after her was a bad idea, a terrible one, really. Relationships had always confused her and a serious one had never held any appeal, not right now anyway.

Settling into one of the desks, she placed her head in her arms and took a deep breath. So Naoya had been serious since the beginning. She'd thought he'd been playing around, leading her on just like all the others. Not that she minded when he did it with other people but she'd always been too serious and controlling to let a boy come in and dictate her life.

The voice that drifted in was so soft it didn't have the strength to startle her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not in the mood for games, Toushirou." And she wasn't, not if she was using his first name while still in the building. But as he closed the door behind him, the shinigami knew he had a few things to tell her, things she wouldn't want to hear.

"You know," he started, coming in to sit on the edge of the teacher's desk, "there was a reason why I warned Kichida away from you."

"Because he's a dick and so are you?"

Scowling, he tugged at her hair hard enough to get her to look up at him, dark eyes ablaze. "I'm serious, Karin."

"So am I."

"He's not what he seems. I'm telling you this for your own good." Just a cursory inspection and he knew the exact moment when she went from sedately disinterested to full-on anger.

"Do this, do that! Roll over, jump, sit! Good girl, have a treat! Seriously, I'm so _sick_ of your orders, Tosushirou! I'm not the one that works for a guy in a pink coat so spare me the instructions and just _do your job_."

"I am. That boy _is_ my job," he replied gruffly, just as Karin jumped up from her chair. The harsh demand aimed at him made Hitsugaya sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. "You know about shinigami and Hollows and Quincy. That boy is like you in a way. He's spiritually gifted and he knows it."

"So he fights a few Hollows, big deal. I've been doing that since I was a kid."

A smile attempted to cross his face but Hitsugaya quelled it with a stern look. "His interest in you isn't merely in passing, Karin. He really does want to get close to you."

"Oh?" She raised a brow then, tilting her hip to the side. "And why is that?"

He didn't miss a beat in answering. "Because you are strong. You're both compatible spiritually and you're quite possibly the strongest female in this world. He's drawn to that power inside you."

The silence as he let the notion settle was deathly still, the kind that few would disturb willingly. And all Toushirou could do was watch the shock permeate into the air, slowly replaced by fury and a veil of hurt. It was this reaction that he'd hoped to avoid by discouraging Naoya alone. But the boy had made too much progress and he was afraid Karin might really choose him of her own free will. Just why he felt so invested in that decision stayed clamped down in the back of his mind, as he forced himself to meet the heat in her eyes.

Her reply was low, drawn out. "Are you saying he wants me because of what my parents were? And for what exactly, breeding? I'm not an animal!" She began to pace, throwing her hands up in aggravation. "Is that why he's so interested in me? I can't help what I am! If he wants to take that up with Goat Chin, then he can feel free to—"

"It's instinctive. He wants you because he can't help it. But even if there are other reasons, Kichida still wouldn't be good enough for you." The words were so strange, so uncharacteristic, that Karin had to stop mid-sentence just to comprehend them. Even Toushirou had enough sense to be embarrassed, as he focused his gaze elsewhere. "Even if he did like you for you, he'd never be good enough, Karin."

"Spare me the pep talk. Especially when you don't mean it." Karin could hear her voice catch on the last word, sounding much less sarcastic than she intended. Clenching her eyes shut, she covered her ears in hopes of slowing down the pulse in her head. "I'm so fucking confused right now. And you're not helping at all, Toushirou. You shouldn't be talking about me like you know what I need."

"But I do," he said softly. Unknowingly his body had taken a step in her direction. "You deserve better than a guy like Kichida."

"He could be sincere, y'know. He might actually like me. Did you ever think about that?" she ground out, taking a step back as he continued to inch forward.

Oh, there was no doubt in Hitsugaya's mind that Kichida had grown fond of her. How could anyone not like Karin? She was strong and smart, with a tongue like lightning and dry wit that left most in confused awe. Even he had to admit that he'd grown increasingly fond of her over the last year, seeing her grow up so much in so little time.

And that was what made it so hard to stand beside her and watch her live her life. Because he knew that he would never be able to match that maturity, that one day she'd leave him behind while he lived as some faux Peter Pan. One year was such a short time for him but it was almost a lifetime for her. And that humbled him as much as it scared him.

But that didn't mean Kichida could have her. If he had his say, no undeserving man ever would. "Maybe, but that shouldn't be enough. Just because he might like you doesn't mean you have to like him."

"Maybe I do. Maybe he's exactly what I want." The bitterness of the lie made her mouth go dry, just as her back met solid concrete. But Toushirou didn't pause, didn't trip or fumble, not until he was pressing into her as he framed her against the wall. Green irises flashed dangerously, all seriousness as she struggled to hide her apprehension.

His answer was so sure she wanted to hit him. "He's not."

"And how would you know? I don't remember giving you permission to decide that for me," she growled. But she nearly choked on it when his hand came to her neck, petting the soft skin with his thumb. Karin didn't doubt that he could feel the throbbing of her pulse, neck heating as she turned her gaze away. "What're you doing, Toushirou? If you're trying to intimidate me, stop it. You don't scare me."

"I know." And he did. Karin was fearless, the type of woman to spit in an Arrancar's eye if the need arose, if she felt desperate enough. It made him want to protect her, ball her up in a blanket and never let her go. "I'm sorry, Karin. I really don't… I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm sorry for this."

When she moved to ask him—about the second apology, about his nearness, about anything other than the way their hearts were moving in sync—Toushirou kissed her with uncertainty that she could almost taste.

But it didn't sting like she thought it would, as he combed his fingers through her hair and forced her to follow his lead. The almost modest way he touched her was gentle, as if he'd thought about doing this a thousand times before. There was a carefulness in the way he held her, his other hand finding the junction of her waist as he moved tenderly against her inviting mouth.

He was being too kind for someone who'd always held her at arms' length. The groan that escaped her was so foreign in her ears that she nearly pulled away, caught off-guard by her own desire. But Toushirou was there to soothe it, stroking lovingly against her tongue in a way that her knees going weak. It wasn't hard to imagine him doing this in bed, trapping her against warm, white sheets as he tangled them together so intimately that she wouldn't be able to find all the pieces later.

It was the fact that it was so easy to love him that had Karin running scared.

She broke the kiss with a heavy heart, breaths taken in as uneven gulps. A few sweet words and a kiss that could send her body into heat weren't welcomed. Not without some sort of future attached. And no one knew how futile a wish that was more than she did.

When he didn't pull away immediately, Karin shoved him off, trying to refill her lungs with much-needed oxygen. However, Toushirou didn't let go easily, sliding a grip along her wrist. What he should say hung between them, polluting the air along with everything that worked against them. And it poisoned whatever good feelings the kiss had left her with, rubbing her raw in all the wrong places.

The feeling of a familiar _reiatsu_ called her attention, eyes going to the doorway. And there was Naoya, looking unperturbed, even expectant at the sight of the two of them alone together. His eyes shifted over Hitsugaya, narrowed and assessing, lingering over where he held Karin at bay. But when they fell on her, all the animosity disappeared with a flash of a cheeky smile. Too perfect, too easy, as if he saw something he wanted and was willing to do anything for it. The idea soured her already grim mood, as she pulled away from Toushirou and marched right past him.

Both men watched her go, aware that Karin wouldn't indulge them anymore today. Kichida was tempted to argue that he hadn't done nearly enough to deserve her scorn but the Kurosaki temperament was as infamous as it was short. So he held his tongue before casting a glance at the ruminating captain, his gaze clouded with regret.

And again the battle was neither won nor lost, just a tenuous truce. For now.

* * *

**AN**: My next chapter will probably move back in time. Remember, I'm kinda doing this story in arbitrary order and I kinda want to explore Karin growing up, especially with Toushirou nearby.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was so long (or is it, sorry not sorry? ;D). Please drop me a line and keep me happy because OMG Bleach is going on hiatus and then the end begins. I'm not ready guys. I'm just not ready...

Thanks for reading, everybody! Until next time~


End file.
